Umskiptar
by Miss Snotra
Summary: 1 ano após as últimas batalhas que destruíram toda a estrutura do Santuário, os Cavaleiros de Ouro ressurgem misteriosamente em Asgard através de uma força desconhecida por eles. O que o destino guarda para os guerreiros recém-ressuscitados da deusa nas terras frias sob a regência de Hilda, antiga aliada de Athena na terra dos homens? (Fic com elementos de mitologia nórdica)
1. Uma melodia para o despertar

_Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e muito da mitologia nórdica aqui usada(e que será adaptada) vem graças a Edda de Snorri Sturluson. _

_AVISO: A fic é classificada como hentai, contém linguagem imprópria, sexo, nudez e violência._

_- O nome da fic, UMSKIPTAR significa, em islandês, TRANSIÇÃO, que é na verdade a palavra chave dessa primeira parte da fic. Entre todas as partes que pretendo fazer do enredo(porque sim, a fic vai ser dividida), essa é a que mais trabalharei a questão individual dos Cavaleiros de Ouro._

_Nesta primeira fase os personagens principais são Milo, Bado, Shido, Shina, Aiolia, Marin, Shura, Aldebaran,Máscara da Morte, Saga, Kanon e posteriormente o Camus. Outros cavaleiros também podem surgir por aí como principais(vai da inspiração da autora).__**  
**_

_Sejam bem-vindos(as) e se quiser incentivar mais a autora, deixe um review com sua opinião(críticas construtivas são super aceitas)._

* * *

_**"Terra do inverno implacável**_

_**Fria, vestida de branco, sobre um céu escuro e cinzento.**_

_**Silencioso o vento murmura**_

_**O pálido sol dourado contempla-nos do alto."**_

_**(Bathory- Nordland)**_

Tanto tempo havia se passado... ou quem sabe até mesmo tivesse sido muito pouco, parecendo uma infinidade devido todo sofrimento no qual a alma dele esteve selada sem poder descansar um segundo sequer.

Tudo que ele podia notar agora era que novamente tinha um corpo próprio e, no entanto, mesmo com a capacidade de sentir perfeitamente em ação, o cavaleiro não conseguia se mover de onde estava, abrir os olhos para enxergar o que acontecia ou dizer qualquer palavra para questionar aquilo. Era como se estivesse em parte consciente porém completamente paralisado e nada pudesse fazer para reverter tal quadro desesperador. Parecia realmente que estava limitado a sentir tudo ao redor preso àquela nova condição tão assustadora.

O sentimento que o acometia ao pensar na situação atual era horrível...

_Desde quando e por que se encontrava em um corpo físico novamente se o castigo era ter a alma selada por toda eternidade? Aquilo era um punição muito mais rigorosa ou uma nova vida para um antigo cavaleiro ousado de Athena?_ Ele não conseguia se recordar de absolutamente nada para chegar a uma conclusão exata sobre esta mudança repentina no próprio destino. Tudo que existia entre a "prisão" e a volta ao mundo era apenas um imenso espaço vazio, fazendo com que as duvidas crescessem a cada segundo que se passava. Cresciam em uma velocidade explosiva e atormentadora, o irritando de tal maneira que se pudesse agiria com toda sua fúria recém-desperta para esclarecer as próprias perguntas. O silêncio, no entanto, se fez presente por muito tempo como resposta a cada um dos questionamentos dele, aumentando toda a angústia daquele cavaleiro que se encontrava mergulhado em um mar de dúvidas.

_´´Milo...``_

Foi no meio da incerteza e da limitação que uma voz masculina, intrigante como uma canção, penetrou na mente do escorpiano, ecoando como se o dono estivesse distante porém de alguma forma próximo demais de Milo. Neste mesmo momento o escorpiano ouviu o som calmo de uma harpa quebrar todo o silêncio presente, em notas perfeitamente ritmadas, enquanto uma cosmo energia surgiu absoluta, envolvendo plenamente o cavaleiro e passando algo de bom a ele, como se quisesse tranquiliza-lo a respeito daquilo tudo que estava acontecendo.

A energia que Milo sentiu toca-lo pelo corpo naquele instante era quente e forte, o tomando rapidamente como se fosse o conforto da paz a qual ele foi negado devido um castigo severo dos deuses gregos. Quem é que estivesse ali com o escorpiano possuía uma força impressionante, ele tinha que assumir, algo que percebia não vir de Athena ou de qualquer deus já conhecido, embora a procedência da música e do cosmo fossem provavelmente divinos pela grande força que apresentavam. Em alguns momentos o dedilhar na harpa vindo do desconhecido transportava a alma inquieta do escorpiano a um estado transitório de pleno êxtase, coisa que só alguém com extrema habilidade seria capaz de fazer com tanta maestria.

_Quem seria aquele ser de obra tão calma e bonita a tocar a própria alma de Milo tão sutilmente? E o que ele realmente desejava com aquela ação aparentemente tão inocente?_Tudo naquela essência que acompanhava o cavaleiro era um mistério no qual o escorpiano se via mergulhando profundamente e se impacientando para desvendar, pois percebia que era cada vez menos capaz de tal feito, já que estava limitado pela própria condição na qual se encontrava. Não podia falar, enxergar e nem nada além de sentir! O corpo dele continuava a não responder aos próprios desejos e isso o preocupava bastante pois Milo se via completamente frágil diante daquela situação tão estranha.

A paciência não era bem a maior das virtudes do Cavaleiro de Escorpião...

Assim, diante daquela situação de impotência total, desconfianças sobre a verdadeira intenção por trás daquele cosmo que o tocava na mesma intensidade da melodia da harpa cresceram no escorpiano, afinal ter a sensação de paz depois de um mandato claro dos deuses sobre o sofrimento eterno parecia algo bastante improvável ou enganoso. Milo era um homem muito desconfiado, era verdade, o que acontecia principalmente quando a intuição pedia que fosse cauteloso, como acontecia naquele instante. Ele sabia que a desconfiança era a forma que havia encontrado de se manter alerta, coisa que um cavaleiro não poderia nunca deixar de estar, por mais que Saga já tivesse esfregado na cara de todos no Santuário que tinham falhas tremendas nesse quesito.

Errar era humano, não? Todos estavam sujeitos a costumeiros erros era verdade... mas Milo se via como muito mais do que um simples humano para aceitar isso. Era um cavaleiro que servia a uma deusa e, portanto, não podia se permitir errar uma segunda vez com a mesma facilidade de antes! Ser exímio em cada ação representava muito mais em sua função agora, principalmente naquele momento bizarro onde ele sentia estranhamente que devia fazer algo em nome de Athena, àquela a quem jurou eterna fidelidade.

Já havia perdido alguns valores em sua caminhada como cavaleiro e tinha plena consciência disso. Perdera a vida e o descanso eterno para proteger toda a humanidade, em um sacrifício que não se arrependeria nunca; perdera a honra e orgulho ao usar uma técnica proibida, mesmo com uma razão compreensível para isso; perdera até mesmo o respeito com ele próprio quando se viu envolvido na morte de vários inocentes na Ilha de Andrômeda. No entanto, a única coisa que Milo jamais perderia, não importava o motivo, era o fato de ser um homem que lutaria eternamente pela deusa da justiça. Os erros e também acertos do passado jamais apagariam isso.

Assim, com uma força revigorada, fruto da ansiedade e perseverança de sua personalidade, Milo resolveu que deveria agir contra aquilo que acontecia. Ficar ali completamente imóvel, apenas sentindo tudo sem fazer nada para mudar a situação limitante não condizia com sua verdadeira natureza impulsiva. Ele precisava entender o que acontecia ao invés de se entregar ao desconhecido músico e sua melodia perfeita, agindo assim como se nada pudesse fazer a não ser questionar discretamente aqueles dois elementos que o atingiam.

Milo era um eterno cavaleiro de Athena, jamais cairia no vazio do silêncio.

Foi assim, com aquela onda intensa de emoções e duvidas que carregava, que o escorpiano conseguiu despertar a força do cosmo que dormia silenciosamente, mas que jamais o abandonaria. Ele poderia estar completamente imobilizado naquele instante, sendo até mesmo incapaz de mover um dedo se quer, mas jamais existiriam limites que o impedissem de ir além de qualquer condição imposta. Esta era uma regra valiosa. A força em Athena superava qualquer obstáculo, fosse físico, espiritual ou até mesmo emocional.

Primeiro o cosmo de Milo surgiu como um simples sopro vívido, tão pequeno em fúria que o Cavaleiro de Escorpião por instante temeu ter perdido o próprio dom por alguma maldição divina. Porém essa sensação foi apenas um mero engano repentinamente causado devido à melodia da música vinda do desconhecido, que crescera em força em resposta ao despertar da energia do cavaleiro, ofuscando assim o próprio poder do escorpiano em uma atmosfera de sons belos que pareciam tocar a alma com mais vigor agora. Milo não era capaz de perceber, era ainda humano demais para isso, mas cada toque na harpa impunha no coração dele notas que despertavam uma vontade oculta. E assim, uma vontade extrema de vencer o poder imenso vindo da música e do cosmo desconhecido cresceu naquele instante.

Com extremo esforço, logo a força do cosmo dourado de Milo cresceu desenfreadamente poderosa, como nos velhos tempos, enquanto a melodia e o cosmo do harpista acompanhavam aquela evolução de maneira íntima, em um duelo intenso de alma e música, energia contra energia. Para o Cavaleiro de Escorpião parecia cada vez mais visível que em breve seria derrotado pela força tremenda que vinha do desconhecido, que não parecia em momento algum fraquejar ou estar prestes a atingir um limite perigoso.

O desconhecido possuía uma força sobre-humana, intensa, tão forte que facilmente parecia ocultar a própria força do cavaleiro naquela atmosfera bela de notas carregadas de calor pacífico. No entanto, de maneira bastante imprevisível, quando Milo atingiu o ponto máximo do próprio cosmo, aquele considerado bastante perigoso, a energia e música vindas do harpista foram diminuindo gradualmente em resposta aquele pico de força do guerreiro de Athena. Não era como se o estranho fugisse temeroso diante daquela situação, muito pelo contrário, mas sim como se abandonasse o escorpiano ao vê-lo despertar com todo vigor de outrora.

_Seria, portanto, esta a verdadeira intenção do harpista por trás de tudo aquilo que acontecia? Ajudar à desperta-lo? Ajudar Milo a despertar como um verdadeiro cavaleiro deveria, quebrando todas as barreiras do próprio cosmo adormecido? Seria o harpista, portanto, um enviado da deusa Athena?_ Ele não saberia dizer por mais que sentisse apenas naquele instante que aquele questionamento poderia ser o mais próximo à realidade de toda situação pois, imediato ao renascer do cosmo máximo, um leve formigamento se espalhara rapidamente por todo corpo de Milo, acendendo em seu íntimo uma estranha sensação renovada: a da esperança em uma nova oportunidade. Esta logo se mostrou com completo fundamento quando ele, em um ato automático, percebeu que era agora capaz de mover voluntariamente os dedos da mão direita com a força da própria vontade. Nunca um ato como aquele tão simples ganhara tanta importância quanto naquele instante...

Este era todo o combustível que o cavaleiro realmente precisava depois de um longo mergulho pelas privações do mundo obscuro.

Enquanto era tomado pelas novas sensações a invadi-lo, Milo percebia que a melodia da harpa mudava devagar, tornando-se agora um toque longínquo de dedos firmes nas notas, estas que demoravam alguns segundos a mais para surgirem carregadas daquela beleza suave do instrumento musical. O cosmo do harpista, ainda a tocar a alma do escorpiano, se tornara logo apenas um sopro sutil de energia, como uma brisa a beijar as flores, uma força muitíssimo pequena e simples só sentida porque qualquer cavaleiro tinha a sensibilidade de conhecer um poder energético sobre o corpo facilmente.

Foi então de repente que o desconhecido cessou os belos toques na harpa, de maneira perfeitamente calculada, deixando ainda toda uma musicalidade espalhada pelo ar. Com isso ele começou a cantarolar uma canção sem acompanhamento, que parecia transmitir uma mensagem oculta em cada palavra cantada. Estas vinham em um idioma estranho para Milo, mas ele percebia, pela própria entonação ouvida, que havia ali uma harmonia grandiosa, como se o desconhecido tentasse contar ao escorpiano algo que talvez este fosse deveras pequeno para compreender explicitamente. E ainda era como perceberia na nova vida...

_´´Seja bem vindo novamente, guerreiro de Athena. Que sua força e coragem se mostrem mais uma vez um instrumento de justiça em épocas de caos. ``_

E foi assim, percebendo que o desconhecido sumia rapidamente e sentindo que o próprio cosmo relaxara, que Milo de Escorpião acordou para o mundo real, ouvindo o som distante do bater de asas de alguma ave e a intensidade do primeiro suspiro de uma segunda vida.

**...**

Assim que abriu os olhos teve que imediatamente os fechar, já que as vistas doeram muito diante da claridade natural com a qual não tinha mais proximidade alguma. Havia sido tanto tempo em um local escuro que tudo que precisava fazer era ir agora com cautela, se adaptando ao meio que se encontrava.

Estava vivo mais uma vez, mas parecia um completo estranho naquele mundo tão cheio de luz ao qual já havia pertencido antigamente.

Logo que conseguiu executar com êxito a simples missão de abrir os olhos, Milo levantou o corpo de onde estava deitado e se viu lançado a uma expansão aparentemente infinita de coníferas_**[1]**_ cobertas pela neve. Não havia rastros da presença alguma como ele imaginava que veria devido ao que havia acontecido instantes atrás. Tudo ao redor do cavaleiro era apenas o cenário de uma floresta isolada branca e gélida, completamente horrível no ponto de vista dele, que adorava o calor e a beleza pacata das cidades gregas.

Tudo era estranhamente ruim.

O corpo tremia naquele local inóspito no qual ele se encontrava agora, de maneira bastante violenta e incontrolável. Nunca Milo havia sentido tanto frio assim na vida e olha que na Grécia a neve já havia se feito presente algumas vezes, para a própria infelicidade dele...

– Alguém deve ter cometido algum erro muito grande...- resmungou enfim, enquanto os dentes batiam sem parar uns nos outros- Eu não tenho resistência a essa porra de frio!Ele abraçou o próprio corpo numa vã tentativa de se aquecer, enquanto se questionava mentalmente se poderia ter trocado de corpo com Camus de Aquário ou qualquer outra pessoa que fosse capaz de aguentar aquela condição climática tão severa. Essa possibilidade o deixou bastante desesperado e também enojado, o que fez com que começasse a olhar minuciosamente para o próprio corpo buscando qualquer coisa que não pudesse pertencer ao verdadeiro Milo de Escorpião que sempre encarou no espelho.

Primeiro ele olhou para as mãos, vendo a beleza única de sua _Agulha Escarlate_, que naquele momento parecia crescer muito mais bonita e vermelha, fosse talvez a impressão causada por ele ter ficado tanto tempo sem vê-la. O orgulho era tanto naquele momento que Milo não poupou a neve de uma agulhada, sorrindo logo em seguida ao ver o resultado feito sobre a superfície branca. Era muito bom continuar sendo capaz de tal coisa.

Passado aquele momento de pura distração, a revisão do próprio corpo continuou sendo feita, terminando quando o olhar de Milo esteve por fim sob a coxa esquerda, onde havia uma pequena pinta, uma característica só dele e que ele na verdade detestava. A notando com cuidado ele logo suspirou aliviado, vendo que ainda tinha o mesmo corpo de antes e nada havia mudado, já que não suportaria a ideia de viver sendo outra pessoa que não ele mesmo. Porém foi apenas neste momento, olhando justamente para esta bendita pinta marrom, que Milo se deu conta que estava completamente nu do meio do nada! Sua visão, naquele instante, foi automaticamente redirecionada para o membro encolhido pelo frio, o que fez com que se levantasse rapidamente de onde estava sentado, completamente horrorizado com o que aquilo implicava.

– Não, não, não... só pode ser brincadeira! Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo. De verdade, não pode! Espero que isso signifique que estou realmente morto agora, porque se eu estiver vivo e alguém me ver neste estado- disse olhando para o meio das pernas bastante preocupado em alguém o ver daquele jeito- eu vou preferir me matar logo em seguida!

E como se algum deus brincalhão tivesse escutado aquele comentário, logo Milo ouviu ao longe o som de alguém gritando seu nome. Uma voz que ele reconheceria a quilômetros, tamanha a raiva_**[2] **_que sempre despertava nele: Aiolia de Leão.

– Puta que pariu! Era só o que me faltava!

O Cavaleiro de Escorpião pensou logo em se esconder atrás de alguma daquelas árvores imensas cobertas pelo gelo, para evitar que o antigo amigo o encontrasse naquele estado deplorável e zombasse dele para sempre. No entanto, ao sair do ponto onde esteve fixo o tempo todo, Milo sentiu os pés "queimarem" dolorosamente pelo contato direto com o frio intenso, o que fez com que soltasse uma série de palavrões nos mais variados idiomas e retornasse sem pensar ao ponto onde havia despertado anteriormente.O escorpião ficou ali resmungando irritado por algum tempo até se dar conta que havia alguma coisa estranhamente errada... algo que ele, por pura distração, havia deixado passar facilmente.

Ao olhar para os próprios pés, Milo percebeu que ainda estava sobre a neve. Notava que em momento algum havia deixado de estar sobre a superfície coberta de branco, até mesmo quando ficara deitado imóvel ali, naquele mesmo local em que se encontrava naquele instante. No entanto, ao contrário do que aconteceu segundos atrás quando tentara caminhar, o escorpião não sentia mais dor alguma pelo contato com o frio. Mesmo com os pés estando fixos sobre um ponto na neve ele não sentia efeito adverso algum no corpo. Parecia que Milo pisava em uma superfície qualquer, não naquela expansão branca e gélida.

– O que está acontecendo?- se perguntou confuso, tentando abaixar-se para tocar a neve mas notando logo em seguida que dedos já estavam completamente amortecidos. Mal podia senti-los normalmente e isso o deixava bastante agoniado, pois tinha a leve sensação que estava prestes a entrar novamente no limite entre a vida e a morte. Tremendo pelo frio rigoroso daquele local, o Cavaleiro de Escorpião agachou-se onde estava buscando diminuir a área corporal exposta à temperatura baixa e ali ficou, completamente imóvel, acendendo agora a força vigorosa do próprio cosmo, que poderia talvez diminuir alguns possíveis efeitos negativos sobre ele.

Tudo que ele queria era o bendito calor.

A própria cosmo energia se elevando foi estímulo suficiente para que em breve Milo sentisse a presença de Aiolia se aproximando como um raio veloz de luz. Não era exatamente o que o escorpiano queria, mas naquele instante ele sabia que precisava da ajuda do antigo colega do Santuário se quisesse sair dali vivo.

– Milo!- gritou o leonino ao ver o colega, correndo na direção do Cavaleiro de Escorpião e atirando sobre ele uma manta de pele sintética de urso, na qual o escorpião se enrolou rapidamente na busca imediata pelo conforto térmico. Por instante Milo ficou em total silêncio, fechando os olhos lentamente e apenas se deixando levar pela gostosa sensação causada pelo calor protetor que o atingiu com bastante rapidez. Ignorava solenemente a presença de Aiolia, que perguntava coisas que o escorpiano quase nem fazia questão de responder naquele instante, tamanho o torpor da nova vida acalentadora.

– O artrópode está surdo ou algum deus fez o grande favor de te impedir de falar?- gritou por fim o leonino depois de ver que suas perguntas não eram respondidas, fazendo com que Milo abrisse os olhos e o encarasse com sua já típica impaciência.

– Não! Eles me fizeram o brilhante favor de me castigar com a sua presença já nos meus primeiros minutos de volta a vida.

– Você é a figura mais mal agradecida que conheço!- respondeu o Cavaleiro de Leão atirando sobre o colega um par de botas revestidas internamente com lã de carneiro- Tome! É a última moda na Islândia.

Milo logo levantou um olhar carregado de dúvidas na direção do amigo ao ouvir a menção ao país europeu, como se tentasse processar direito o nome ouvido.

– Eu ouvi bem? Islândia?

– Sim. Estamos no país de gelo e fogo_**[3]**_, mais precisamente no reino secreto de Asgard_**[4].**_

– Asgard? Por que diabos estaríamos na terrinha fria de Odin? E como? Como viemos parar aqui?-perguntou o escorpiano ainda bastante confuso com tudo, olhando em volta como se quisesse se certificar que aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

Aiolia deu um longo suspiro, cruzando os braços em um gesto de pura insatisfação que não passou despercebido diante dos olhos atentos do escorpiano. Naquele instante Milo se deu conta que havia algo bastante estranho por trás de tudo que acontecia.

– Hilda nos ofereceu ajuda enquanto o Santuário é reconstruído.- respondeu o leonino, sem, no entanto, responder a última frase.

– Reconstruído?- repetiu o escorpiano, sentindo o impacto da palavra.

– Sim. Resta agora pouco daquilo que conhecíamos como cavaleiros, Milo. O Santuário foi quase que completamente destruído nas últimas batalhas nas quais Athena esteve envolvida nos últimos anos. Marin me disse que tudo que restou do nosso recanto sagrado após as lutas foi um vasto de solidão, sujeira e tristeza.

O defensor da antiga Oitava Casa Zodiacal ficou por instante pensando naquela informação repentina sobre seu antigo lar como cavaleiro ter sido destruído. Um misto de tristeza e receio do que aquilo significava logo o atingiu, deixando Milo em um estado repleto de confusão e rancor. A última coisa que desejava era estar longe daquilo pelo qual morreria protegendo, pelo qual dedicou toda sua vida com tanto amor. Naquele momento, onde tinha a certeza que estava vivo novamente, tudo que ele queria era estar de volta ao país natal e participar da reconstrução de tudo aquilo que um dia havia conhecido, amado e conservado. Nada além disso importava.

– Pois bem, quero ir lá para a Grécia ajudar! Nesse frio do cão de Asgard a única coisa que posso fazer é ficar na frente de uma lareira com os braços cruzados e isso não ajudará em nada tenho certeza.- disse o escorpiano colocando as botas recebidas rapidamente e já se levantando de onde estava, enquanto Aiolia fez questão de interceptar o caminho do colega sem dó algum.

– E você vai para o Santuário como? Assim?- disse o leonino, apontando para o amigo e o fazendo se lembrar que estava coberto apenas por uma pele de urso, o que não ajudaria muito se ele corresse na velocidade da luz- Todos nós queríamos ir não só você! Mas Athena disse que nos quer por aqui neste momento.

O Cavaleiro de Escorpião encarou o colega não acreditando no que Aiolia dizia, afinal, o conhecendo como Milo conhecia toda aquela aceitação parecia a coisa mais absurda possível vinda por parte do Cavaleiro de Leão, que sempre fora um pouco extremista em suas decisões, ainda mais quando estas envolviam assuntos do Santuário. No entanto, ao pensar na situação vivida ainda há pouco, um mar de dúvidas se formou na mente do escorpiano o fazendo se questionar mentalmente o que estava realmente acontecendo.

– Por que diabos Athena ia querer seus cavaleiros nessa merda de reino com uma sacerdotisa que nem tirar um anelzinho do dedo foi capaz no passado? – disfarçou Milo, buscando, porém, naquele tom de brincadeira um fundo de verdade. _Asgard, uma nova vida._.. algumas peças ainda pareciam não se encaixar muito bem.

– Porque ela desconfia que nossa volta está intimamente ligada aos deuses nórdicos_**[5]**_.- disparou o leonino, vendo o semblante do amigo mudar para algo sério, afinal, era a última coisa que havia imaginado ouvir.

– Não foi Athena quem deu um jeito de nos fez voltar?

– Não. Nem Zeus ou o lendário Asclépio_**[6]**_ tiveram relação.

Aquela notícia o pegou de surpresa. Milo ficou tentando digerir aquilo, mas parecia impossível. Nos últimos instantes antes do despertar, ele tivera a quase certeza que o harpista havia sido enviado por algum pedido de Athena para ajuda-lo. Não havia fundamento, na mente do escorpiano, para que qualquer outro deus que não algum intimamente ligado à deusa da guerra e sabedoria fizesse isso.

– Isso não é possível.

– Pois acredite, é. Zeus não aceitou o pedido de Athena para nos ressuscitar e proibiu que Asclépio o fizesse, assim como deu esta mesma punição para Hades, Poseidon e Ártemis. Ele deixou claro que cada deus é responsável pelo destino de seus próprios homens.- disse Aiolia seriamente.- Athena já se certificou que o que aconteceu conosco não irá causar uma guerra interna entre os deus, porém ela está bastante preocupada por outros motivos muito mais sérios Milo e, ao que parece, o próprio Olimpo estremeceu com as possibilidades. Se as suspeitas levantadas forem verdadeiras temos muitos motivos para de fato nos preocupar, já que por muitos anos os deuses venerados em Asgard e ao redor do mundo estiveram em completo silêncio. Você sabe... – pigarreou o leonino- todos nós cavaleiros estudamos o que isso pode significar...

O escorpiano sentiu aquela informação com uma pontada de angústia. Quando era ainda um aprendiz, Milo havia ouvido do próprio mestre que o treinara que Odin era um deus de sabedoria muito extensa. Todo seu conhecimento era proveniente de sua natureza inquieta sempre a busca de mais, o que incluía inúmeros auto sacrifícios e buscas que nenhum ser de natureza divina parecia ter a mesma força de vontade. Entre as histórias que havia escutado, a que mais havia chamado a atenção de Milo era a que Odin, nas eras mitológicas, havia tomado conhecimento através de uma poderosa vidente sobre aspectos do futuro_**[7]**_, o que incluía, inclusive, o próprio fim do mundo, chamado pelos povos nórdicos de _Ragnarök_. Ninguém, nem mesmo os deuses do Olimpo, tinham conhecimento dos agouros que Odin conhecia sobre as tormentas previstas, o que tornaria toda essa situação extremamente delicada.

Seria todo o conhecimento do deus supremo de Asgard o verdadeiro motivo por trás daquele estranho novo destino que os cavaleiros punidos recebiam agora? Parecia uma pergunta bastante estúpida diante da possibilidade mínima de um fim já conhecido, porém, no coração de Milo algo lhe dizia que Athena não estava errada em duvidar.

Antes que pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa ao leonino sobre o assunto ou até mesmo falar sobre a experiência tida com a música quase hipnotizante vinda do harpista desconhecido, que o escorpiano tinha certeza de não ser o deus supremo de Asgard, um grupo de guardiões asgardianos surgiu por entre as árvores cobertas de neve, montados em cavalos de baixa estatura, robustos e de pelos espessos, características que indicavam que estes eram de uma raça pura islandesa_**[8].**_

– Desculpe Ivar, mas se eu acompanhasse a lerdeza de vocês e destes "pôneis peludos" eu ia acabar deixando o meu amigo morrer congelado. Resolvi adiantar meu passo.- disse Aiolia para um ruivo carrancudo que resmungou algo inaudível em resposta ao comentário do cavaleiro, fazendo logo em seguida um gesto para que os colegas puxassem dois cavalos que não estavam montados para a linha da frente.

– Esses "pôneis peludos" são cortesia da senhorita Hilda e foram escolhidos a dedo, por serem os melhores de toda Asgard.- respondeu um rapaz jovem e loiro, com uma longuíssima barba que caia amarrada até o pescoço- É uma desfeita não monta-los.

Aiolia deu um sorriso orgulhoso e rapidamente se aproximou de um pequeno cavalo de pelagem tordilha clara, uma mescla de pelos acinzentados, pretos e brancos, com maior predominância do último. Dando um tapa cuidadoso na garupa do animal o leonino o montou sem dificuldade alguma, sob os olhares de Milo que não parecia gostar nada daquela ideia. Isso, claro, porque por mais coberto que o escorpiano estivesse com a imensa manta de pelo sintético, nada mudava o fato que ele ainda estava sem calças por baixo.

– Está com medo?- perguntou o Cavaleiro de Leão estufando o peito em cima do belo cavalo tordilho e fazendo Milo bufar com aquela provocação.

– Tenho amor às minhas bolas.

– Há uma calça presa no Vilhjalmur_**[9]**_– disse Ivar apontando na direção de um cavalo preto e logo em seguida sorrindo com escárnio para Aiolia que pareceu afetado com aquilo- Não é permitido que ninguém entre nu no palácio Valhalla.

– Seria estranho se entrassem, não é mesmo?- retrucou o escorpiano impaciente, já caminhando na direção ao animal destinado a ele e encontrando rapidamente uma calça horrorosa de cor marrom, presa ao bonito cavalo preto de pequena estatura.

– Um dos seus não pensa assim.- respondeu zombeteiramente um dos guardas, causando risadas contínuas dos demais asgardianos, deixando no ar uma vaga ideia de que alguma situação muito constrangedora havia se passado por aqueles dias. Milo logo ficou bastante curioso, ainda mais por julgar as expressões furiosas vindas do antigo colega de Santuário.

– Olhe como fala do meu irmão seu filho da puta!- disse um Aiolia irritado,se mexendo sem parar em cima do pobre cavalo no qual estava montado- Aiolos estava com Athena! Com Athena, vocês ouviram bem? Ela o salvou de uma nova morte!

– Pode até ser... mas nada muda o fato que ele entrou nu no castelo Valhalla.- respondeu Ivar, fazendo todos os demais rirem mais ainda ao se lembrarem da cena que havia se passado com Aiolos de Sagitário dias atrás.

– Culpe seu deus Odin por isso!

– Que história toda é esta, Aiolia? –interrompeu Milo, não gostando de ouvir o nome Athena no meio daquela situação envolvendo o sagitariano.- Athena viu seu irmão pelado?

– Não é nada do que você está pensando nesta mente completamente maliciosa sua. Suba nesta porcaria de cavalo e vamos logo!- irritou-se o leonino.

Aiolia então arrancou velozmente com o cavalo tordilho, completamente irritado com os comentários maldosos sobre a situação vivida pelo irmão, que tinha sido o primeiro a despertar em Asgard e tivera ainda o grande azar de que Athena foi quem havia o encontrado nu e perdido na neve. Sem saber disso Milo, no entanto, ficou ali parado no mesmo ponto, vendo a figura do amigo leonino se afastar como num raio veloz carregado ódio, rancor e fúria, o que mostrava a cicatriz que o colega de Santuário ainda carregava do próprio passado.

Foi pensando neste detalhe que o escorpiano se deu conta que não importava quantas vidas os cavaleiros tivessem, muitas coisas dificilmente seriam apagadas.

Quantos cavaleiros além dele e de Aiolia estariam vivos novamente para conhecer essa mesma verdade era o que Milo gostaria de saber agora. E logo ele saberia...

_...Continua..._

* * *

_[1] As coníferas são plantas que são assim chamadas porque os seus frutos têm a forma de cones ou pinhas. As folhas geralmente são pequenas e em forma de agulha._

[2] Com base no Episódio G, onde Milo e Aiolia viviam discutindo.

[3]A Islândia é conhecida como país de gelo(devido as geleiras) e fogo(devido aos vários vulcões ativos).

[4] Na fic, Asgard fica localizada em algum local da Islândia. A minha escolha se deve pois a Islândia teve papel fundamental na preservação da mitologia nórdica, mesmo já sob influência cristã e também foi o primeiro país que reconheceu o Asatrú Vanatrú, um movimento religioso com base no paganismo nórdico, como religião.

[5]Usei os deuses nórdicos na verdade pois embora minha concepção na fic(baseada no anime)seja que Asgard é exclusivamente o templo de Odin na terra, outros deuses ainda existem. Outros templos e seus respectivos sacerdotes podem vir a surgir nos próximos capítulos.

[6] Asclépio, na mitologia grega, é relacionado à medicina e a cura. É filho de Apolo com uma ninfa de nome Corônis e aprendeu muito com o centauro Quíron sobre ervas, cura, etc. Sua habilidade era tão grande(diz-se que ele ressuscitava os mortos pois havia recebido de Athena dois frascos do sangue extraído do lado esquerdo de uma górgona- que segundo a mitologia tinha propriedade de trazer os mortos a vida, enquanto o sangue do lado direito tinha a propriedade de matar qualquer um) que Zeus se sentira incomodado e matara Asclépio com um raio. Há duas versões do fim da estória: uma ele foi transformado na constelação de Ofiúco(constelação da Shina) e a outra ele foi ressuscitado por Zeus, mas foi estipulado que ele não poderia atrapalhar a ordem das coisas. Acabei usando a última para a fic.

[7] As previsões são descritas no poema Völuspá(A Profecia da Vidente), na Edda poética. Nele uma völva(vidente) revela a Odin aspectos do passado e também do futuro(como por exemplo o citado fim, conhecido por Ragnarök, que é uma série de eventos).  
A primeira adaptação que fiz para a fic disto é que nenhum humano e deus do Olimpo sabe do que se trata as previsões(que são relatadas no poema, e aqui vão ganhar um ritmo mais lento de acontecimento)

[8] Os cavalos islandeses tem pelos mais espessos no inverno, são bastante robustos(inclusive usados para vários trabalhos, pela força e resistência que tem) e pequenos(numa altura que varia de 1,22m- 1,34m). Os islandeses tem imenso orgulho destes bichinhos e devido algumas leis de preservação a fauna, não importam animais de fora do país, mantendo assim a pureza dos cavalos islandeses.

_[9] Vilhjalmur é um nome islandês._

_- Beijos e até a próxima!_


	2. O Vazio

_Bem, este capítulo tem um tom um pouco mais sério(e portanto BEM monótono) pois se foca mais em alguns sentimentos e percepções de certos personagens, dando também uma vazão as possíveis "soluções" para os mistérios que rondam Asgard._

_Antes de começar esse capítulo, vou antecipar aqui alguns elementos que são muito importantes para se entender as divisões na ambientação futura da fic, embora eu diga aqui que devo retoma-los muitas outras vezes desde aqui. _

_Na mitologia nórdica se acredita na existência de 9 mundos, cada um com sua particularidade(e cuja interpretação varia de autor para autor pois a cosmologia nórdica é muito dúbia, possibilitando "n" interpretações). Portanto, não estranhem o uso da palavra MUNDO(dos homens, dos elfos, dos deuses, dos gigantes, etc.) em alguns momentos da fic, ela faz parte deste contexto mitológico. _  
_Sobre essa mesma questão, neste capítulo já são citados 2 mundos(Vanaheim e Ásgarður) que são explicados também no capítulo. Ambos irão se encaixar aqui dentro do mito da Guerra dos Deuses, onde vou mostrar a vocês que os deuses nórdicos possuem divisões em dois panteões(Aesir e Vanir), que hoje não são tão ressaltadas pois houve uma união._

_Sem mais delongas, uma boa leitura a todos._

* * *

**O Vazio**

_**"Me leve para a margem sul**_

_**Dentro do vazio desobstruído**_

_**Minha busca por algo mais.**_

_**Me leve para um plano superior**_

_**Dentro do vazio desobstruído**_

_**Algumas coisas simplesmente não podem ser explicadas. "**_

_**(Nevermore- Emptiness Unobstructed)**_

Era mais uma das costumeiras tardes frias em Asgard. Ao se olhar pela janela era possível avistar a neve caindo suavemente pelo céu constantemente acinzentado, tornando todo cenário do lado de fora do palácio asgardiano tristemente branco, sem um único sinal do tão aconchegante sol ao qual Saori tanto apreciava.

Ali, naquele reino que levava o nome da morada dos deuses nórdicos**[1]**, foi onde Athena e seus guerreiros ainda vivos haviam encontrado apoio após as violentas batalhas contra Hades e também Ártemis, que acabaram por destruir grande parte da estrutura muito antiga do Santuário. Mesmo com as obras de reconstrução na Grécia ocorrendo intensamente por já alguns meses, muito ainda devia ser feito para que o local sagrado da deusa da sabedoria e justiça voltasse a ser o que era anteriormente.

O ânimo de todos nos últimos tempos não poderia estar menos exaltado, ainda mais agora, com tanto mistério pairando no ar.

Nos últimos dias, Saori se reunia constantemente com Hilda de Polaris, que parecia tão mergulhada em dúvidas quanto à própria deusa grega. Ambas sentiam em seus corações que Odin estava por trás da volta dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, mas ainda sim não conseguiam encontrar respostas exatas para muitas perguntas que ficavam pendentes. O_silêncio _que o deus idolatrado em Asgard deixava à própria representante na terra tornava cada novo momento um torturante meio de se questionar para aquelas duas mulheres, que pareciam estranhamente perdidas em um mar turbulento de perguntas.

– Você acredita? – perguntou Saori, observando naquele instante pela janela alguns cisnes brancos pelo céu, que voavam formosamente em uma vigorosa posição em "V".

– Acredito? – perguntou Hilda sem entender exatamente o que era aquele questionamento da jovem que lhe fazia companhia todos os dias naquela mesma sala restrita do palácio Valhalla.

– Acredita mesmo que algo está para acontecer?

Saori se virou e fitou o rosto de Hilda, que a olhava com certa surpresa estampada no rosto. As duas se encararam por instantes em total silêncio, numa atmosfera de sentimentos totalmente carregados de receio, como se aquela pergunta fosse um verdadeiro incômodo do qual ambas desejassem fugir, já que a paz que viviam até então era um bem delicioso de se ter. Era uma raridade.

– Sim. – respondeu enfim a sacerdotisa com sinceridade. – No meu coração algo me diz que é apenas uma questão de tempo para conhecermos a verdade dos nossos temores.

Athena se virou mais uma vez na direção da janela, com um sentimento angustiante de temor pela possibilidade de uma nova luta. Um mal estar mental, fonte de seu lado ainda humano, tomou conta dela, a fazendo sentir pela primeira vez que a paz estava finalmente à beira de um precipício do qual não poderia enxergar o fundo. Esta possível união entre mundos tão distintos, mais precisamente entre a força de Odin e Athena, dois deuses de guerra e sabedoria, fazia com que ela aquela jovem fosse confrontada diariamente com enigmas quase impossíveis de se resolver.

O terror dos ares novos a amedrontava secretamente. Seria tola se dissesse que não, por mais que buscasse não demonstrar a mais ninguém.

Mergulhada em longínquos pensamentos, ela notou, por entre toda a paisagem simplória asgardiana, a estátua imponente de Odin, vigorosa em tamanho e força. Essa era de um rico talhar, perfeita em cada detalhe que a neve ousava cobrir de forma natural, dando à imagem do deus nórdico o ar branco do Norte. Bastou apenas alguns segundos a olhar aquela representação simbólica para que Athena tivesse o primeiro relampejo do que deveria fazer como uma verdadeira deusa da sabedoria: _buscar... buscar mais onde pudesse, afinal, essa é a natureza verdadeira de quem deseja conhecimento._

– Odin é um deus sábio, Athena. – disse Hilda se aproximando e tirando Athena daquele estado transitório de pensamentos no qual se encontrava – Se ele está realmente por trás da volta dos seus cavaleiros, como nós acreditamos, é porque ele sabe que não pode vencer uma batalha sozinho.

– Mas que batalha seria essa, me diga? O que seria exatamente o dia que escuto em mitos incompletos e temo em meu íntimo? – perguntou em aflição não a deusa Athena, mas mais uma vez seu lado humano – O que nos aguarda em breve?

– Não tenho essas respostas. – disse tristemente a sacerdotisa, voltando a se sentar na mesma poltrona vermelha de antes logo em seguida. – Mas posso encontrar alguém que talvez nos ajude esclarecer certas dúvidas.

Saori se virou mais uma vez na direção da asgardiana, interessada no que ouvia. Tinha a certeza que precisava explorar novos horizontes para expandir as respostas que possuía e, por isso, fitou o rosto sereno de Hilda com curiosidade. Esperava agora com ansiedade por um nome, uma simples nota agradável que preenchesse todo aquele vazio deixado pelo silêncio.

– Quem?

– Há um lugar secreto na Suécia chamado _VanaLand_**[2]**, onde vivem algumas sacerdotisas da deusa que ensinou a Odin os mistérios da poderosa magia _seiðr_**[3]**, importante em caráter divinatório. Se este for seu desejo, posso providenciar um falcão mensageiro com um recado. – disse Hilda, com certo tom dúbio.

– Um recado? – repetiu a deusa em provação, sentindo que a sacerdotisa vacilara completamente ao sugerir aquela saída, como se carregasse duvidas sobre se aquilo era de fato o único meio de se atingir as respostas. Hilda sempre mostrava uma força avassaladora mesmo diante das situações mais extremas e naquele momento, estranhamente, tudo em torno da asgardiana parecia um antro de questionamentos secretos.

Athena resolveu que era melhor refletir delicadamente sobre o assunto. Havia coisas no universo das quais ela ainda não sabia, mesmo com toda sabedoria...

– Sei que percebeu o tom vacilante em minha voz e não está errada em desconfiar o porquê, Athena. – sorriu a sacerdotisa – _VanaLand_ é o território dos seguidores daqueles deuses que no passado guerrearam contra Odin e, por mais que eles hoje sejam atuais aliados, é preciso ter cuidado.

– Houve uma guerra entre os deuses nórdicos? – perguntou Saori com surpresa. – Não me recordo de ouvir algo assim.

– Realmente não deve ter ouvido. Esta guerra foi muito antes de Odin descer uma vez ao mundo dos homens e ser conhecido então pelo Olimpo. Isso hoje não passa de um relato longínquo, mas que ainda é muito lembrado por aqui. – disse a sacerdotisa – Deseja escutar o que aconteceu?

– Sim Hilda.

A regente de Asgard se levantou de onde estava sentada e caminhou na direção de um quadro onde uma figura representando a geleira daquele reino onde estavam era retratada com extrema fidelidade, tal como se o quadro fosse uma foto.

– Desde eras muito antigas há dois importantes grupos de deuses nórdicos: os _Aesir_e os _Vanir_. – começou a asgardiana. – Odin, o grande deus supremo, é um dos _Aesir_, assim como seus filhos, sua esposa e outros deuses que habitam o mundo de _Ásgarður._No entanto, no mundo de _Vanaheim_**[4]**, onde o antigo deus supremo dos mares e ventos Njord**[5]** nasceu, viviam os deuses _Vanir_, figuras associadas à fertilidade e a natureza. Há muito tempo atrás esses dois grupos entraram em guerra após Odin e os demais_ Aesir_torturarem e queimarem Gullveig, uma amiga dos _Vanir_**[6]** que visitara _Ásgarður_ e cansara todos os deuses daquele mundo com suas palavras carregadas de amor excessivo pelo ouro. Dizem que a ambição dela era tão ultrajante que levou os _Aesir_ ao extremo, fazendo até mesmo com que eles desrespeitassem as próprias leis da hospitalidade. – disse Hilda se silenciando por alguns segundos, como se tomada pela reflexão – Gullveig foi queimada três vezes e três vezes ressuscitou, mostrando sua força àqueles deuses que a enfrentaram com tanta ousadia. E então, irritados com o tratamento que a amiga havia recebido em _Ásgarður_, os deuses _Vanir_ se preparam para uma guerra contra os adversários, o que Odin, em toda sua sabedoria, tomou conhecimento com muita rapidez. Assim, encontrando-se em campo, os dois grupos de deuses lutaram em uma batalha que parecia jamais terminar, já que suas forças eram equivalentes. Tão equivalentes que os próprios rivais acharam que seria certo um acordo, onde o combate terminasse com uma aliança final de paz, criando assim laços da união que dura por eras.**[7]**

– E por que então teme a ideia desta aliança, Hilda? Sinto sua voz vacilar com a ideia de pedir ajuda aos seus aliados antigos.

Hilda pareceu hesitante em responder. Os olhos azuis da asgardiana percorreram todo o ambiente, parando finalmente diante do quadro simples na parede, como se o analisasse de maneira nostálgica.

– Eu temo a natureza frágil de nós humanos Athena, sempre movidos por uma força maior em nossas escolhas. – disse a sacerdotisa em tom baixo – O que os deuses escolhem nem sempre se aplica a vontade daqueles que os representam na terra, pois somos humanos e incrivelmente flexíveis.

– Está querendo dizer que as mesmas sacerdotisas que iremos consultar para maiores esclarecimentos talvez sejam voláteis em relação à ideia de ajudar existente em uma aliança?

– É uma visão popular. – respondeu – As sacerdotisas de Frøya**[8]**, as quais chamamos de _seiðkonas_ e algumas vezes de _völvas,_ quando nos referimos às videntes, são desde eras mitológicas mulheres respeitadas e temidas. Podem tanto ajudar com seu profundo conhecimento quanto prejudicar um homem se tentadas a isso. Não são raros aqueles que sofreram os augúrios de sua força negativa como também não são raros os que se beneficiaram de seus dons. Ficar sob as forças delas é algo preciso e na pior das hipóteses perigoso.

– Conheci pessoas temidas pelas suas imagens e que salvaram a humanidade quando foi preciso. – disse Athena, se recordando naquele momento de dois de seus cavaleiros até então "ditos" como definitivamente mortos pois ainda não haviam retornado. – Não custa tentar buscar ajuda.

– Sim. Carrego comigo a certeza que as sacerdotisas da deusa Frøya são a nossa única esperança diante o silêncio de meu senhor Odin. Porém, receio que talvez elas possam se negar a nos ajudar, independente da aliança antiga dos deuses. E elas teriam motivo para isso.

– Qual?

O silêncio se fez na sala, sendo quebrado apenas quando a sacerdotisa de Asgard abaixou a cabeça e resolveu falar em um tom que carregava lamento em cada palavra. Um triste lamento vindo de um longo período de silêncio

– O passado... o meu terrível passado.

Athena fitou a imagem da jovem asgardiana, que fitava agora o chão fixamente. A deusa em corpo humano sabia muito bem do que se tratava o "passado" referido pela sacerdotisa e, no fundo, sentia um pesar absoluto ao ver aquela mulher que tanto admirava destruída em sórdidos pedaços. Notava, atentamente, o fantasma da dor surgir através da força, algo que não importava quanto tempo passasse, deixaria cicatrizes por toda uma eternidade. Cicatrizes essas que Saori também carregava pela própria experiência.

– Foi um destino do qual sabemos que jamais poderia escapar, Hilda. Nem mesmo Odin foi poupado nas eras mitológicas do mal existente naquele _anel_**[9]**– disse a deusa buscando não só palavras de conforto, mas que carregassem a verdade – Não se culpe por aquilo que não pode controlar. A natureza daquele objeto era a de uma maldição antiga.

– A dor que carrego comigo hoje consegue ser muito mais forte do que aquela maldição destrutiva que me dominou em segundos. – confessou a asgardiana, enquanto os olhos azuis enchiam-se de lágrimas de tristeza – É difícil esquecer o mal que atraí até a mim... é difícil aceitar que o monstro que destruiu muitas vidas e também a paz de meu povo fui eu! Sinto como se minha vitalidade fosse injustificável diante dos meus atos, como se meu sangue fosse impuro demais para meu cargo. O erro que causei deixou danos irreparáveis e ainda pode fazer com que várias portas sejam fechadas quando preciso. Portas que poderiam nos trazer uma luz nesse momento.

Saori caminhou até Hilda e num ato inesperado abraçou a sacerdotisa, que aceitou aquele gesto de muito bom grado. A asgardiana sentiu naquele mesmo instante o delicioso conforto do contato divino, algo que só sentia quando Odin lhe vinha em preces e dava a ela um pouco do calor da fé nórdica. Porém, ao contrário do toque do deus de Asgard, sempre forte e instigador tal como o de um pai a proteger seus filhos, o abraço de Athena possuía todo o toque materno da calma e da paz. E era essa fonte acalentadora, sempre distante de sua posição como sacerdotisa, que Hilda precisava naquele momento. Era esse tipo conforto que a asgardiana necessitava naquele instante, algo que fosse além da mensagem de que deveria se manter forte e esquecer qualquer dor do passado.

Tudo que precisava era apenas de um abraço amigo de alguém que, assim como ela, fosse responsável pelo mundo e não a fizesse se sentir tão só naquela longa caminhada, tão cheia de caminhos obscuros.

A solidão podia ser sufocante a alguém em cujas mãos se está o destino da humanidade.

– Jamais deve abandonar a busca por uma luz, Hilda. – disse Athena enfim, pegando logo em seguida nas mãos da amiga – E não me refiro nesse momento apenas as respostas para nossas duvidas, as quais devemos sempre ir atrás com coragem e sem medo, mas sim em relação ao seu próprio perdão. É seu primeiro passo. Sei que já deve ter ouvido isso das pessoas que a amam mas precisa continuar firme e forte, sem vacilar, pois a sua escuridão será o começo de uma noite sem fim para todos aqueles que confiam em você. E essa, você sabe, é a sina da nossa responsabilidade.

As duas se olharam com amizade, pois sabiam o quanto aquelas palavras ditas por Athena eram de natureza verídica. Se fraquejassem em algum momento, devido toda à dor vinda das próprias missões humanitárias, suas consciências seriam atormentadas para sempre por cada rosto que um dia depositou algum tipo de voto nelas, fosse de confiança ou fidelidade. De todos os males vindos da obrigação, essa era a sina mais pesada e dolorosa a qualquer figura de carne ainda mortal, pois os sentimentos de tristeza sempre pareciam vir à tona em horas sofríveis, tornando o fardo mais pesado e muitas vezes pessoal. Porém, ainda sim, mesmo diante de tantos obstáculos terríveis e dificultosas provações, Hilda e Athena sabiam que não poderiam abrir mão de suas responsabilidades, pois no fim de um imenso túnel escuro surgia sempre o crescente rio das vidas protegidas e a renovada esperança. Isso era não só uma justificativa para seguir em frente, mas uma motivação carregada de amor e humanidade.

Ser um líder era se doar muito sem exigir o retorno, embora esse viesse em cada sorriso ainda vivo, alimentando assim a força que era preciso ter para se levantar de quedas dolorosas.

Naquele instante Hilda queria chorar. Queria chorar pois sentia ainda o peso vindo dos próprios atos durante o domínio do _Anel,_ algo que lhe atormentava a consciência por anos. No entanto, aquela conversa surgida entre duas pessoas com missões tão parecidas, serviu como um novo despertar para a asgardiana, algo que precisava realmente ouvir para buscar a saída da escuridão dos próprios erros.

Chegaria a hora que a sacerdotisa deveria doar-se cem por cento a uma missão muito maior e, portanto, precisava lutar contra a cegueira causada pela própria repreensão. Era preciso observar que havia muito mais do que apenas sua dor. Havia a dor que os outros sentiam quando ela se sentia fraca e, sua fraqueza era uma queda terrível ao bem da humanidade.

A missão apenas começava.

– Suas palavras são dignas de uma deusa de sabedoria, Athena. Sou grata a elas. – disse Hilda, apertando forte as mãos da deusa- humana – Ofereço mais uma vez como minha gratidão aquilo que sei que posso fazer: ajuda.

– Sempre me ajuda, Hilda de Polaris. Eu e meus cavaleiros estaríamos vivendo o terror do desconhecido se não fosse você nos acolher em Asgard.

– É minha obrigação por tudo que fiz. – disse Hilda, sustentando agora um olhar mais forte e obstinado ao entrar naquele assunto, sempre tão terrível de ser lembrado – Foi a maneira que encontrei para o meu recomeço.

– E para o meu também, não é? – disse Saori com um sorriso simples , soltando as próprias mãos das da asgardiana e suspirando ao se recordar de seu antigo lar – As obras na Grécia estão indo bastante devagar... creio que talvez eu possa nunca mais a ver se o_fim_ for uma verdade iminente.

Naquele exato momento Thor de Phecda, o Guerreiro Deus que representava a Estrela Gama da Constelação de Ursa Maior, adentrou naquela sala se ajoelhando respeitosamente diante das duas mulheres, pondo logo em seguida seus dois machados sobre o chão, em um sinal de submissão.

– Princesa Hilda, hoje serei eu quem a acompanhará até a estátua de nosso deus Odin para a oração diária.

– Obrigada Thor. O agradeço pela companhia e proteção.

Thor esboçou um sorriso que, apesar de seu rosto intimidante pela grande estatura do rapaz, o tornou bonito e até mesmo mais amigável.

– E deusa Athena... – continou o guerreiro de Phecda, olhando com profundo respeito para a figura da encarnação da deusa grega da sabedoria – Shion pede para que a avise que está a seu dispor neste momento para a reunião diária.

– Diga que o aguardo.

– Sim Athena.

O guerreiro deus se levantou deixando bem visível toda sua altura bastante exagerada, que apenas perdia em tamanho para a figura terrível dos _jötnar_**[10]** da mitologia nórdica. Hilda, naquele mesmo instante, se dando conta que a hora da oração havia enfim chegado naquele dia, caminhou na direção do jovem guerreiro de coração simples, virando-se na direção de Athena mais uma vez antes de sair pela porta imensa de madeira já bastante antiga.

– Após a reza solicitarei imediatamente o falcão mensageiro, Athena. Espero que dentro de alguns dias chegue uma resposta.

– Enquanto isso, aguardemos com grandes expectativas.

A sacerdotisa sorriu mais uma vez, saindo logo em seguida com seu guerreiro deus e deixando Athena sozinha na sala fria e grande do castelo Valhalla.

E ali, por longos instantes, ficou a deusa a pensar, esperando até sua próxima reunião.

Essa não tardou a chegar.

**...**

Desde que havia despertado naquele reino frio de Asgard, Aldebaran havia se mostrado um dos mais interessados nas atividades locais. Seu ritual sagrado era acordar cedo todos os dias, por volta das quatro e pouco da manhã e, após um bom café da manhã reforçado no palácio Valhalla, caminhava até a vila asgardiana, onde ajudava uma tradicional família de produtores de vacas de leite. Tinha descoberto no manejo desses animais um prazer até então desconhecido e muitas vinham sido as vezes que havia deixado alguns confortos no templo sagrado de Odin para se dedicar aquilo que tanto gostava.

Naqueles tempos, os cavaleiros pareciam predispostos a coisas que fugiam totalmente às suas restritas tarefas de proteção.

Naquela tarde, enquanto estava sentado em um banquinho de madeira com uma bezerrinha a lhe sugar os dedos como se fossem as tetas da mãe, Aldebaran olhou para o céu lúgubre sobre a cabeça e deu um longo suspiro carregado de saudades do local que o acolhera como um protetor da humanidade: o Santuário. Não podia negar que sentia uma falta imensa de todos os pilares sagrados do recanto da deusa Athena, pois era lá que havia estado muito tempo como um homem que lutava em prol da justiça. Gostava da brisa mediterrânea, da visão do sol se pondo no fim de tarde e claro, das belíssimas praias gregas ao longe, que tornavam todo aquele local na Grécia único.

Não havia em todo mundo um templo tão exuberante em paisagem quanto o da deusa grega da sabedoria.

Para o Cavaleiro de Touro, Asgard era um reino belo, ele assumia, mas sua beleza era de um tipo diferente, estranha aos olhos acostumados à imagem de uma linda luz dourada, o que passava, portanto, uma visão de vazio, tristeza e nebulosidade naquele mundo branco em que ele estava inserido.

Esta era a imagem que o cavaleiro tinha agora ao olhar para aquele céu sem o formoso azul que coloria a vida e o espírito.

Naquele local frio onde Hilda de Polaris era a regente, toda a definição do belo consistia justamente na simplicidade e na tradição, características que tornavam o povo que ali residia uma raridade se comparado aos padrões gregos do Santuário. Aldebaran havia percebido, desde a primeira vez que pisara na superfície gélida, que os asgardianos eram um povo de fortes crenças, de fé acentuada, de coragem vasta e muita força de vontade. Se reuniam todos os dias para fazerem suas preces à Odin e jamais, não importava a dor que sentissem, jamais mesmo eles abandonavam o fervor em seu _deus silencioso._ Isso deixava uma reflexão bastante dura: quantos cavaleiros e aprendizes algum dia já haviam virado as costas a deusa Athena na primeira oportunidade, quando sua volta não era nada mais que uma suposição?

O taurino conhecia alguns homens que se encaixavam naquilo e em seu coração carregado de bondade os perdoara. Sabia que aqueles mesmos _santos_ eram agora atormentados pelos próprios fantasmas do sofrimento.

Não haveria pior castigo a um cavaleiro de Athena do que a própria reprovação.

– Aldebaran! – surgiu uma voz feminina, fazendo o grande Cavaleiro de Touro despertar de sua reflexão solitária e sorrir com aquela interrupção bem-vinda – Sabia que o encontraria por aqui. Você não desgruda mais destes bichinhos!

Ele levantou os olhos castanhos na direção da voz feminina e fitou a figura delicada de Fler, irmã da sacerdotisa de Asgard. A jovem de longos cabelos loiros e ondulados era uma das melhores companhias naquele reino para qualquer um que carregasse um bom coração, como era o caso do taurino.

– Acho que estou sofrendo a influência da minha constelação. – riu Aldebaran, coçando a cabeça desconfortavelmente pelo comentário sem graça, mas que fez a jovem rir de maneira divertida. – Algum problema no palácio Valhalla?

– Nenhum. Na verdade vim te chamar para a oração diária. Lembra que você e Mu me pediram ontem para que os chamasse?

– Por Athena, tinha me esquecido disso! – disse o taurino batendo na cabeça e se levantando de sobressalto do banquinho, constrangido por aquela atitude tão absurda por parte de um Cavaleiro de Ouro.

– Ei, não precisa se desesperar! – riu Fler ao ver a pressa do amigo.

– Eu prometi que iria à senhorita e também à Hilda e Athena, portanto tenho apenas que pedir minhas sinceras desculpas por este meu esquecimento.

– Desculpas aceitas. – disse a asgardiana, abrindo com cuidado um velho portão de madeira, evitando assim que algumas bezerrinhos mais agitadas escapassem – Então vamos lá?

Aldebaran olhou primeiramente para a própria condição, notando que estava sujo dos pés até as partes superiores, e assim, logo em seguida, fitou a princesa asgardiana bastante envergonhado por se encontrar de tal maneira. Pois, sabendo que ia a um local estranho a sua cultura, ele tinha pleno conhecimento que não estava em condições apresentáveis naquele momento tão importante que se daria em breve. Estava totalmente "enfeitado" pelo estrume de vaca, que não era obviamente algo muito agradável aos olhos e narizes sensíveis.

– Bem, eu...

– Mu e Kiki já devem estar por lá. – completou Fler de maneira confortante – Então não se preocupe, os carneiros que eles cuidam são mais mal cheirosos do que todas essas vacas as quais você é responsável.

O taurino riu com o comentário sincero, lembrando imediatamente de seu sempre amigo Mu de Áries, que atualmente ajudava outra tradicional família asgardiana, responsável pelos ovinos de Asgard.

– Se é assim, eu vou. – disse o Cavaleiro de Touro se sentindo acolhido pela princesa.

Com cuidado ele saiu então daquelas instalações dos bezerros, nas quais se encontrava desde a manhã fria. Fechou o portão de madeira que Fler segurava fitando com amor os animais que haviam o seguido agitadamente e, assim que se aproximou mais da asgardiana, a viu torcer o nariz com a sua aproximação malcheirosa, o que causou risadas de ambas as partes pela situação. Risadas essas que não morreram tão cedo.

Logo Fler e Aldebaran caminhavam pelas terras frias de Asgard enquanto a neve os acompanhava vindo diretamente do céu em pequenos flocos, esses que caiam suavemente sobre o rosto do taurino, dando um toque frio porém inesquecível às emoções daquele grande homem, sempre tocado pela simplicidade da natureza.

A neve podia ser agressiva, mas também um fruto de sonhos inocentes de infância, que remetiam o Cavaleiro de Touro a uma época muito longínqua. Época essa que jamais voltaria.

– O povo de Asgard fica muito feliz em ver que muitos cavaleiros de Athena têm se juntado a nossa oração diária. Eles se sentem mais confortáveis e confiantes com a presença de vocês por perto. – disse Fler, fazendo a atenção do taurino se encaminhar totalmente para ela.

– O conforto deles tem haver com o que nossa volta implica, não é mesmo?

– Também. – respondeu a princesa, acenando para algumas pessoas ao longe que se direcionavam também ao local de oração – Desde que os guerreiros deuses voltaram, muito antes de vocês cavaleiros de Athena, os asgardianos já havia entrado em um estado absoluto de frenesi pois notaram com clareza que Odin estava olhando por nós. Mas agora a agitação está muito maior pois acreditam que os presságios do fim de nosso mundo sejam uma verdade e que vocês estão aqui por escolha de nosso deus, para nos ajudar a combater os inimigos e evitar que isso aconteça.

Por instantes Aldebaran ficou pensando naquilo que Fler dizia enquanto continuavam a andar. Em conversa com sua deusa ela já havia dito que havia uma possibilidade tremenda de que a volta de seus homens fosse um reflexo da vontade de Odin, o único que conhecia os aspectos sombrios do futuro com clareza. A dúvida que todos tinham no entato era: o que os esperava exatamente? Seria isso tão grave, como as crenças asgardianas levavam a crer, a ponto do deus nórdico precisar da ajuda de reles mortais que nada tinham haver com sua força na terra? Ou eles, de forma indireta, talvez teriam pois eram guerreiros protetores?

O Cavaleiro de Touro sentiu naquele momento a sensação incômoda causada por aqueles pensamentos, pois tal como qualquer _santo_ de Athena ele lutava contra as forças que destruíssem tudo aquilo que conhecia como a natureza da humanidade.

A ideia de um ponto final onde toda aquela luta fosse em vão era muito mais amedrontadora do que a ideia de longas batalhas duríssimas.

No entanto, mesmo diante desta estranha inquietação causada por uma possibilidade terrível, a melodia do _harpista_ que o acordara da _prisão do corpo _ainda ecoava em sua mente, com uma mensagem oculta de fé e esperança, pedindo secretamente para que ele não desistisse jamais. Pedindo para que ele continuasse sendo o que nascera para ser: _um cavaleiro da justiça._

"_Siga em frente com sua força como tantas outras vezes, Cavaleiro de Athena",_ era o que o dono da bela melodia dissera enquanto o taurino fora tomado pelo mundo da paz no mesmo instante que seu cosmo havia atingido o ponto máximo, dias atrás. Jamais aquele guerreiro podia esquecer o impacto daquelas palavras, que o levaram a sensação divina de sentir a vida após um grande castigo de escuridão.

– Então era Odin o _harpista_ mágico? – perguntou Aldebaran automaticamente devido àquelas lembranças que lhe vieram à mente, se recordando agora da mais bela melodia que havia ouvido em toda sua experiência. Fora o som mais sutil aos seus ouvidos, beirando o campo do divino em cada nota. Nem mesmo Orfeu de Lira, cavaleiro de Athena com um dom extremamente elogiado antigamente no Santuário, foi capaz de tanto no passado.

– Não sabemos. – disse Fler desanimada, mas surpresa por aquela pergunta – Mas a possibilidade é que não seja.

– E quem seria capaz de algo tão incrível?

– Alguém muito forte em quem Odin confia.

_Em quem Odin confia..._ e quem seria exatamente? Quem seria digno de uma tarefa tão árdua como aquela?

Por mais que quisesse continuar naquele assunto, aquela conversa com Fler se encerrou ali pois, naquele mesmo instante, ambos chegaram diante da estátua do deus de Asgard, onde muitas pessoas já estavam reunidas à espera de Hilda de Polaris. Era este o momento onde todos, independente de suas afrontas pessoais, se reuniam ali buscando mais uma vez agradecer e também poupar aquelas terras frias sofríveis de mais dor.

A oração era a esperança em uma vida calma.

– Ei, Aldebaran! – gritou-lhe uma voz que o taurino reconheceu rapidamente como sendo de Aiolos de Sagitário, cavaleiro lendário e também admirável em exemplo. Ao se virar na direção do som, Aldebaran se deparou imediatamente com o sagitariano junto a Aiolia e Mu, velhos colegas de Santuário, para os quais acenou e se aproximou deixando sem querer para trás a jovem Fler, que já tinha sido "capturada" por uma multidão de pessoas a interroga-la sobre os últimos acontecimentos em Asgard.

– Por Athena, você e Mu estão fedendo pra caramba! – disse Aiolia, cobrindo o nariz e fazendo uma careta exagerada diante da aproximação do taurino.

– Talvez se movesse essa sua bunda do castelo para ajudar em alguma atividade também estivesse cheirando mal. – retrucou Aldebaran, vendo que o Cavaleiro de Leão esboçara um sorriso diante da frase provocativa.

– Mas eu faço!

– Sim, faz, se discutir com os guardas asgardianos for considerada uma atividade diária.

– Ele agora vai deixar todos eles em paz, tenho certeza, pois o antigo motivo dele brigar retornou. – comentou Aiolos, vendo o irmão se impacientar com o comentário – Soube que Milo despertou hoje, Aldebaran?

– Eu senti o cosmo dele ainda há pouco junto ao do harpista. Ia sair da vacaria para procurar por eles, mas tudo que senti sumiu da minha percepção assim que segui em frente.

– E por isso sobrou para mim! Tive de ir atrás do artrópode quando ele despertou ou ele ia morrer sozinho.

– Milo tem sorte, Aiolia. Justamente você que ele tanto adora, foi busca-lo no meio do nada, dando a ele com certeza uma recepção bastante calorosa. – riu o taurino, vendo o amigo ao qual direcionava aquelas palavras revirar os olhos com aquilo – Como ele está afinal?

– Bem. – disse o Cavaleiro de Leão – Tão resmungão e falador quanto antes.

– Certas coisas jamais mudam, penso eu.– comentou Aldebaran. – E por falar nesse assunto do retorno... onde está o _harpista_, Aiolia? Não o vejo ao seu lado como você disse que faria para mostrar que Mu e Shaka são dois incompetentes.

O leonino olhou desconfortável para os demais companheiros ali presentes, parecendo bastante irritado com aquela provocação que fora calculadamente gerada devido um infeliz comentário de Aiolia há alguns dias atrás, sobre como os dois colegas de Santuário eram lentos demais para buscar algo importante.

– Ele viu que a minha posição e do Cavaleiro de Virgem a respeito de um possível efeito ilusório não era uma brincadeira. – disse o ariano – O _harpista_ consegue tornar as dimensões do local onde cada cavaleiro desperta muito maiores do que de fato são.

– É como caminhar sem nunca chegar onde se quer. – completou o leonino, completamente vencido.

– Eu já havia dito isso ao Aiolia. – comentou o Cavaleiro de Sagitário – Mas ele parece não perceber com a mesma facilidade que todos os outros uma situação tão delicada como essas.

– Está me chamando de burro, irmão?

– Não, apenas de teimoso e arrogante.

– Arrogante? Por Athena Aiolos, que ridículo! – esbravejou Aiolia, ofendido – Eu só achei que Mu e Shaka talvez tivessem com problemas por terem recém- despertado.

– Sim, eu sei. – ironizou o sagitariano com um sorriso sarcástico – Vou considerar que você não era um cavaleiro recém-desperto também, irmão.

– Eu jamais subestimo as percepções do meu amigo aqui. Elas estão sempre corretas mesmo que os ventos soprem o contrário. – comentou Aldebaran, batendo nos ombros do Cavaleiro de Áries com força enquanto o último dava um breve sorriso – Bem, ao menos conseguiu descobrir algo por hoje, Aiolia?

– Nada, nem mesmo uma pegada na neve. Aquele _harpista_ é muito mais sagaz do que imaginava.

– Então continuamos na mesma situação...

– Infelizmente sim, Aldebaran. – completou Mu. – Estamos apenas caminhando em círculos.

Aquelas eram as palavras que todos eles não desejavam ouvir, pois essas mostravam a incapacidade de cada um em solucionar aquele problema de suma importância. Isso, claramente, começava tornar toda situação bastante preocupante, pois quanto mais eram bombardeados com as possibilidades de descobrir algo, mais parecia que se distanciavam de alguma maneira daquilo que buscavam, como se induzidos a sempre seguir sem respostas.

– Eu não gosto desta situação.

– E quem gosta, Aiolia? – comentou Aiolos, que de repente se atentara em um ponto fixo na multidão, fazendo os três cavaleiros ali presentes buscarem a mesma direção com curiosidade.

Naquele instante, os quatros permaneceram se silenciaram por completo pois Hilda de Polaris surgiu por entre o movimento local, com um sorriso simples no rosto e o ar de liderança que só ela tinha. Uma liderança que não beirava à arrogância típica de tantos cavaleiros, mas sim a simplicidade de uma mulher que compartilha, divide e se sente parte daquele todo onde lidera com força.

A sacerdotisa de Asgard era alguém admirável a qualquer olhar.

Tão rápido quanto a figura da princesa surgiu, passando por cada pessoa e lhe tocando as mãos como um gesto de força, todos ali presentes começaram a segui-la ansiosos, buscando maior aproximação com aquela que era a voz de Odin na terra. Logo a imagem grandiosa de Hilda sumira por completo no amontoado de asgardianos, que começavam a caminhar atrás da princesa respeitosamente.

– Devíamos fazer o mesmo que todos eles?

– Espere um pouco Aiolia. Deixe-os ir na frente. – disse Mu de Áries, recebendo um aceno positivo de Aiolos – Eles precisam do conforto causado pela proximidade com aquilo que os protege. Aguardemos seus passos por alguns instantes.

Com aquelas palavras sábias do ariano, os quatro cavaleiros de Athena permaneceram no mesmo local onde estavam, esperando que muitas pessoas passassem por eles para só então avançarem, se unindo assim àquela multidão que aguardava pelas palavras da sacerdotisa de Asgard.

Os momentos que antecediam aquela importante atividade diária eram carregados de emoções, pois cada coração era preparado silenciosamente para abrir-se em breve ao deus daquele reino.

Quando a oração enfim começou, todos se abaixaram na neve em um sinal de devoção e amor, ao mesmo tempo que o cosmo pacífico de Hilda surgiu grandioso, se espalhando por todo o local e tranquilizando qualquer aflição humana.

Aldebaran, tomado pela sensação de sentir pela primeira vez o toque cálido da energia da sacerdotisa, fechou os olhos castanhos, abrindo seu interior para ser tocado pela força da prece asgardiana. Aquele era um momento de ser envolto em palavras e senti-las verdadeiramente com o coração, e por isso buscara interromper o sentido da visão naquele instante, possibilitando assim apenas ser envolvido naquele ambiente.

Sentir era a força que o tomava por inteiro agora.

Ele ouvia atenciosamente a cada palavra dita por Hilda. Palavras tristes, carregando a dor das provações vividas em terras frias. _Como alguém podia viver em mundo tão distante, frio e sem sol? _Era essa pergunta que mais rodeava a mente do Cavaleiro de Touro, que sentiu uma estranha vontade de chorar ao ouvir tantas palavras que indicavam a verdade por trás do dia-a-dia dos asgardianos, uma verdade cinzenta. Era algo que conhecera tão pouco mas que fora o suficiente para fazê-lo se sentir bastante longe daquelas situações rotineiras, sendo, portanto, quase impossível não se perguntar como alguém podia ser forte mesmo com tantos obstáculos._ Que força era aquela que mantinha aquele povo tão sofredor?_

A resposta àquela perguntava estava ali, justamente naquela oração, tal como os cavaleiros tinham em seus corações quando enfrentavam épocas danosas. A única coisa que mudava em cada situação era a quem direcionavam sua força para se manterem sempre em frente, pois Asgard tinha amor por Odin e o Santuário por Athena.

Eram lugares completamente distintos, porém de algum modo semelhantes. Haveria lições que aquela convivência poderia providenciar com toda a sensibilidade do presenciar.

Aldebaran fechara-se completamente em seu mundo reflexivo, tomado por suas próprias sensações e emoções naquele momento, que afloravam velozes com cada palavra daquela oração. Porém, retirado deste estado supremo num segundo qualquer, ele fora confrontado com a sensação do cosmo forte de Hilda que sumiu bruscamente, como se fosse tirado do estado pacifico por algum tipo de controvérsia. Um choque de realidade talvez.

Quando o Cavaleiro de Touro abriu os olhos finalmente, nervoso pelo andar das coisas, viu que muitos murmúrios ecoavam pelo ambiente de forma inesperada para um local de oração. Alguns asgardianos choravam de felicidade, outros riam como loucos e outros ainda ousavam levantar-se em gritos ferozes, como os de guerra. Um cenário peculiar, estranho e completamente sem sentido para ele, que segundos atrás fora tomado pelo poder intenso da sacerdotisa. Se torna preciso dizer que mesmo diante desta cena, todos ali, independente do que faziam agora, fitavam a estátua do deus de Asgard naquele instante, com os rostos mais diversos em expressões.

E o taurino notou este detalhe rapidamente.

Tamanha foi a surpresa de Aldebaran ao virar-se também naquela mesma direção pois, quando olhara finalmente para imagem de Odin, tão vigorosa e intimidante, notara a presença de dois belos corvos pousados sobre os ombros da estátua. Estes estavam a olhar para toda aquela multidão com profundo ar de curiosidade, característico daquela bela espécie.

– Que diabos está acontecendo? – se perguntou o taurino bastante confuso ao perceber todo o alvoroço da multidão em relação àquelas presenças completamente inesperadas.

Mu de Áries permaneceu em silêncio por algum tempo como resposta a pergunta do amigo. Estava tão questionador quanto o próprio Aldebaran, embora seus olhos violetas parecessem muito mais espertos sobre o que de fato ocorria. Ele sabia a verdade, era fato.

– O povo parece acreditar que são _Hugin_ e _Munin_, os _corvos de Odin._ – disse em tom calmo, embora a expressão no rosto fosse a da surpresa.

– _Corvos de Odin? _– perguntou Aiolia, vendo um guarda de Asgard começar a gritar palavras em islandês e fazer todos os demais ali presentes aplaudirem com fervor.

– Os asgardianos acreditam que, desde as eras mitológicas, _Hugin e Munin_ são os verdadeiros informantes do deus de Asgard sobre tudo que acontece no mundo dos homens. – comentou Aiolos.

– Uau. – assobiou o leonino surpreendido – Como sabe disso, irmão?

– É só conversar meia hora com qualquer pessoa que reside neste reino. Eles gostam de falar sobre suas crenças porque sentem um orgulho tremendo delas.

Os quatro fitaram mais uma vez as aves negras, que permaneciam ainda sobre os ombros da estátua de Odin, tal como a posição delas diante das mais famosas representações do deus nórdico. Aquele era o local onde ambas sentavam-se para sussurrar as verdades sobre os homens ao supremo senhor de _Ásgarður._

Se aqueles não eram de fato os dois animais mitológicos seria a mais estranha coincidência que aquele pouso tivesse se dado justo ali, naquele reino distante onde a força mais amada pelo povo era a de Odin, cujos animais simbólicos eram justamente aquelas aves de penas escuras.

Corvos eram raramente vistos naquela região, tal como aquele alvoroço todo indicava. Portanto, _Hugin e Munin_ nunca estiveram tão próximos da realidade quanto naquele instante.

Em pouco tempo os lindos animais levantaram um voo nobre, contrastando com a paisagem totalmente branca de Asgard e assim tornando o céu mais diversificado em composições. Num piscar de olhos aquelas aves sumiram velozes. Velozes como uma força sobrenatural a qual ninguém podia acompanhar com os olhos, apenas perdê-la e se deixar iludir achando que aquilo não passara de uma visão causada pela loucura.

Uma estranha loucura movida pela fé em um _deus silencioso._

Com toda aquela visão tão passageira, tudo que restou em Asgard era agora os comentários. Aldebaran e seus companheiros entraram de cabeça nesta mesma onda sinérgica que nunca antes haviam procurado, pois eram mais movidos por certezas do que pelas duvidas de fato. Isso geraria frutos, evidentemente. Frutos aos quais todos eles deveriam colher na busca incessante pelas respostas que aquele momento havia deixado, mesmo que implicitamente.

O resto daquela oração, pois esta continuou com mais firmeza após o "incidente", fora toda tomada pelo mais devoto sentimento de felicidade e também de questionamentos. Pois, não só os asgardianos tiveram a certeza que não estavam definitivamente sós naquele reino... os cavaleiros haviam sido tocados pela segunda vez por uma verdade óbvia. Verdade essa que o taurino preferia antes sentir como sendo remota.

_Odin não era uma ilusão longínqua. Era uma realidade bastante próxima..._

_... e Ele parecia os vigiar..._

**...**

Os cabelos grossos esvoaçavam diante do vento cortante que apenas poupava a face daquela amazona, coberta por uma inexpressiva máscara, algo que ela jamais abandonava, não importava as alterações nos pensamentos de quase todas as mulheres que lutavam por Athena. Para Shina aquele acessório era um utensílio indispensável, uma maneira de se sentir igual em um meio onde o sexo masculino era ainda a grande maioria.

Os velhos costumes dificilmente a abandonavam.

Ela não gostava nada de Asgard, tinha na verdade lembranças bastante desagradáveis daquele lugar inóspito que já havia se voltado contra a força de Athena no passado, o que obviamente a amazona não esqueceria com a mesma facilidade que outros tantos fizeram tão rapidamente. Shina podia dizer claramente que não apreciava a ideia de receber ajuda de antigos inimigos, mas ninguém se importaria com sua opinião já que a culpa pela maldade de Hilda no passado recaíra completamente sobre o amaldiçoado _Anel do Nibelungo_, pelo qual até mesmo Odin se sentira tentado nas eras mitológicas.

Para a amazona o fato do objeto ter sido destruído por Seiya não importava muita coisa. Sabia, em seu íntimo, que Asgard ainda não era um local tão seguro quanto todos pareciam crer em suas profundas ignorâncias. Aquilo que acontecia agora, a notícia que chegara até ela sobre a volta dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, a deixara mil vezes mais com o pé atrás a respeito desta simples questão que a intrigava desde que a ajuda surgira.

_O que viria em breve?_

Por aqueles dias, Shina havia ouvido notícias de que não havia dedo de Athena na volta daqueles guerreiros e muito menos de algum deus grego, já que por 1 ano Saori havia sido completamente contra o castigo imposto pelo panteão do Olimpo, sem sucesso algum no entanto em reverter aquela situação. Tudo que a deusa havia recebido como resposta quando lutara pelos próprios santos de sua elite era que o castigo dos Cavaleiros de Ouro não seria mudado, pois Zeus achava que cada deus era responsável pelo destino dos próprios homens enquanto os demais deuses acreditavam que cada cavaleiro deveria pagar eternamente pela própria ousadia de afrontar um poder superior.

Era certo que Shina achava de extrema covardia um castigo como esse que foi atribuído a todos os dourados, pois sabia o quanto muito daqueles homens tinham mostrado um valor inestimável ao proteger a humanidade do mal causado pelas mesmas figuras que deveriam amparar os mortais... no entanto, seria justa a volta de cada guerreiro enquanto tantos outros homens morriam e jamais teriam suas vidas de volta? Queria a amazona saber e entender o que seria exigido em troca por tanta generosidade concedida a Athena. Algo seria, sem sombras de dúvidas.

Deuses eram figuras cheias de intenções...

A Amazona de Cobra estava distraída, tão envolta em seus pensamentos carregados de duvidas e revoltas, que mal reparou quando adentrara no imenso palácio Valhalla, já conhecido por ela. Este era de uma arquitetura um tanto quanto simplória, o que tornava o ambiente muito triste, sem a glória que ela via antigamente na Grécia a cada vez que adentrava pela imensidão do templo do Grande Mestre, sempre bonito, vivo e até mesmo luxuoso. Os corredores do palácio asgardiano eram longuíssimos, gélidos e com poucos adereços que tornassem o local mais aconchegante ou até mesmo agradável ao olhar. Na verdade, tudo ali causava a impressão de um profundo vazio, o que era compreensível quando grande parte da população do reino passava por épocas de duras privações durante algumas estações do ano agressivas.

– Mas vejam só quem retorna a essas terras detestáveis!- surgiu uma voz grossa que dissera a última palavra em um tom completamente irônico, como se buscasse retratar um pensamento oculto da própria amazona o que, realmente, não deixava de ser verdade.

Shina não precisou procurar pelo autor da frase para saber quem era. O conhecia pouco mas o suficiente para saber que ele era alguém de extrema força e arrogância e, embora o considerasse alguém de presença bastante obscura, a lembrança que a amazona sempre tinha dele era de quando o vira carregando o irmão nos braços, arrependido por todo ódio que havia destinado aquele que carregava o próprio sangue. Naquele dia, por alguma razão, a amazona havia o admirado diante daquela ação, por mais que se negasse a assumir.

– Bado de Alcor.- disse ela sem se virar, parando no caminho automaticamente, como se esperasse as próximas palavras que viriam por parte do asgardiano. Sabia que elas viriam.

– Pensei que não a veria tão cedo, Rainha das Cobras**[11]**.

Shina odiava aquele "apelido" que já tinha ouvido antes por parte dele, pois aquilo transmitia toda a ironia e prepotência presentes na personalidade do guerreiro deus. Mesmo assim ela acabou sorrindo com certo deboche por baixo da máscara por alguma razão. Justamente ele que a subestimara em luta por Shina ser uma mulher estava ali novamente, buscando algum tipo de aproximação a qual ela queria destruir o mais rápido possível, pois a ideia de tê-lo por perto era absolutamente desagradável.

– E não veria se eu não tivesse assuntos pendentes por aqui.

Bado deu um leve sorriso de canto ao ouvir aquela resposta. Sabia que ninguém era louco o suficiente para trocar o calor da Grécia pelo frio cortante de Asgard, o que não seria diferente com aquela amazona de _estranho_ sangue quente. Todos os dias ele ouvia aprendizes e guerreiros de Athena reclamando daquela condição climática tão debilitante na qual eles se encontravam agora por tanto tempo.

– Shun me disse que você tem feito de tudo para não pisar por aqui. – comentou Bado em tom sarcasticamente ofendido – Não está preocupada com o destino de sua deusa em Asgard?

Oculta pela máscara, a amazona de cobra arregalou os olhos esverdeados com aquele comentário. Não só pela fúria que sentiu pela repreensão que recebera descaradamente por parte dele, um antigo inimigo que lhe mostrara claramente que ela foi negligente por puro egoísmo... ela também se sentiu estranha pois percebeu que ele estava a investigando por alguma razão. O que quer que fosse havia a deixado bastante inquieta.

– Shun deveria cuidar da vida dele e você parar de bancar um bom exemplo. Se intrometa em assuntos que dizem respeito a Asgard, guerreiro deus de Alcor.- respondeu ela secamente, voltando a caminhar irritada, buscando ignorar a presença daquele homem.

Ele riu por instantes, a fazendo estreitar os olhos por tanta ironia. Ela odiava isso.

– Não dizem mesmo, Shina?- retrucou ele em um tom sério, mas ainda provocativo, sem se mover de onde estava – Devo te lembrar mais uma vez que o Santuário inteiro está estabelecido nas terras do deus Odin? Talvez o que faz ou deixar de fazer seja de meu interesse também, amazona. Sua proteção é agora a minha responsabilidade.

A fúria que Shina sentiu por aquele comentário absurdo, porém causado por uma escolha de Athena a qual a amazona desaprovava, fez com que ela ficasse completamente impaciente e se virasse na direção daquele homem desagradável sem pensar duas vezes, desejando lhe atirar milhões de ofensas, tamanho seu orgulho ferido por ele a tratá-la como negligente e indefesa.

Porém, antes de terminar o que iria de fato falar, tudo que a amazona presenciou era apenas o imenso vazio no corredor longo do palácio. Nada, absolutamente nada estava ali naquele instante. Era como se estivesse estado sozinha todo aquele tempo e tivesse tido algum tipo de ilusão ridícula.

Bado, tal como já lhe era natural, havia sumido velozmente a deixando ali, no completo vácuo. Ele fazia isso muito bem, ela tinha assumir... era quase impossível saber se o guerreiro deus ainda estava ali, oculto nas sombras como já era peculiar dele, ou se havia ido embora mesmo, como tudo parecia indicar.

Shina se viu fechando o punho com raiva por aquela brincadeira estúpida, enquanto passos que surgiam agora pelo corredor fizeram com que ela mudasse de foco imediatamente, ainda sentindo a face queimar pela raiva que a tomou devido o que havia acabado de acontecer. Ela se sentia uma completa idiota.

Ao começar a se atentar aos passos que ecoavam, Shina pensou nos primeiros instantes que se veria cara a cara com a figura prepotente de Bado surgindo pelo corredor, pois o andar altivo parecia predominar em cada avançar de quem se aproximava. No entanto, tamanha foi a surpresa dela ao se ver diante da cópia fiel do rosto que esperava ver.

– Shina de Cobra?- perguntou o rapaz que surgia com clareza na vista dela, se curvando gentilmente a uma certa distância da amazona, de maneira bastante respeitosa como sua posição nobre o mandava fazer.

– Sim.

– Deve se lembrar de mim. Sou Shido de Mizar. – respondeu ele com um sorriso gentil, completamente diferente daquele que a amazona se recordava brotando no rosto de Bado diversas vezes enquanto lutara com o asgardiano no passado – Hilda me informou que você chegaria ainda hoje e pediu para que a acompanhasse até seus aposentos.

– Vim conversar com Athena, não ficar presa neste palácio.

A surpresa no rosto do guerreiro deus por aquela reação imediata da amazona foi facilmente notada por Shina, que segurou um riso prazeroso com aquilo. Adorava causar aquele desconforto repentino em homens de posições elevadas.

– Estou ciente. – respondeu Shido com firmeza, mantendo a compostura – No entanto, Athena está neste instante em conversa com Shion...

– Shion? – interrompeu ela surpresa, se lembrando do Grande Mestre – Não sabia que ele tinha retornado. Soube apenas de Aiolia, Aiolos, Aldebaran, Máscara da Morte, Dohko, Mu e Camus.

– Encontraram antes de ontem Shaka, Shion e Afrodite. Hoje pela manhã Shura e ainda há pouco Milo.

A amazona ficou pensativa por alguns instantes, digerindo aqueles nomes conhecidos por qualquer um que lutara no Santuário. Sabia, no entanto, que faltava dois deles entre todos aqueles que carregavam a honra de serem considerados os mais fortes . E esses foram justamente os mais impactantes a vida de todos no passado.

– Saga e Kanon? – perguntou ela.

– Nenhum deles foi visto por enquanto.

Não que quisesse rever os gêmeos, muito pelo contrário, Shina apenas temia que quem é que estivesse por trás da volta dos cavaleiros tivesse um interesse em especial naqueles dois homens de força sobre-humana. Isso podia ser um péssimo sinal, obviamente, e por isso precisava saber mais.

– Diga-me Shido: o que você sabe sobre essas voltas? – disparou.

O guerreiro deus logo entendeu a que ponto a amazona queria chegar. Bem, era verdade que Bado já havia o alertado que a Rainha das Cobras era com certeza alguém de personalidade forte, sem rodeiro algum, e por isso Shido não teve muito dificuldade em entrar naquele jogo onde era constantemente atacado. Ela não seria a primeira e muito menos a última a fazer aquilo, já que tudo indicava que Odin era quem trouxera todos os cavaleiros de volta a vida e portanto o alvoroço dos guerreiros de Athena fosse constante.

– Sei tanto quanto você, Shina.

– Hum, não é possível que um guerreiro deus seja tão ignorante sobre o que se passa na terra que protege. – ironizou a amazona, buscando arrancar alguma resposta do asgardiano com aquilo – Hilda com certeza te contou alguma coisa importante...

Shido suspirou e sorriu para a amazona, cordialmente.

– Shina, queira me perdoar realmente, mas muitos assuntos da senhorita Hilda são exclusivos ao conhecimento dela. Tudo que eu faço é cumprir ordens, assim como você. – respondeu o asgardiano de forma educada – Além disso, tenho certeza que se Hilda sabe de algo, Athena já está devidamente informada. Não há segredos em nossa aliança.

– É mesmo? Então diga ao seu irmão para parar de brincar de assombração, pois tenho certeza que um aliado não precisa se manter espreitando pelos cantos tão cheio de "segredos". – ironizou a amazona – Vejo isso como um mal sinal, Shido de Mizar.

Era a primeira vez que o guerreiro deus ficava sem palavras, afinal, aquela fala se referia a alguém que amava de todo coração. Sabia que aquilo que Shina havia acabado de dizer era realmente uma falsa impressão, porém, se estivesse na posição da amazona teria sentido a mesma coisa. Não tirava a razão dela.

Bado continuava se ocultando, como nos velhos tempos antes da chegada do _anel amaldiçoado_. Com certeza aquele comportamento seria mal interpretado pelos aliados do Santuário, enquanto, na verdade, tudo não passava de um costume solitário do irmão, que via nas sombras toda uma vida a qual dificilmente se desapegava.

– Diga-me guerreiro deus: Onde posso encontrar minha deusa Athena?

Shido estava derrotado e sabia que não havia mais o que fazer para enrolar a amazona. Shina era uma forte aliada.

– Acompanhe-me. – disse ele com gentileza, lançando em seguida um olhar de relance na direção onde o irmão mantinha-se oculto, em completo silêncio, como se não estivesse ali.

_"Espero que considere o que ela disse sobre este seu costume. A impressão que passa é negativa para Asgard." _,disse Shido pelo cosmo.

_"Assim como é verdade que você não é tão ignorante a respeito do que está acontecendo, meu irmão. Precisa descobrir quem é aquela mulher que conheceu dias atrás e não se deixar levar pelas ilusões românticas de um homem qualquer. Ela tem mais respostas do que seu pau pode imaginar.",_ disparou Bado sumindo de verdade logo em seguida e deixando um Shido incomodado a caminhar pelos longos corredores do palácio.

**...**

Como a última encarnação em corpo humano ela o conhecia pessoalmente muito pouco, era verdade, mas como deusa, fitando aqueles olhos violeta tão estranhamente conhecidos, Athena conseguia mergulhar em longas décadas de reconhecimento, onde o teve como o mais forte aliado ao seu lado.

Aquele homem de expressão serena era Shion de Áries ou melhor dizendo, o Grande Mestre, e a ele seria sempre grata. Uma gratidão que nenhuma palavra seria capaz de expressar dignamente.

Com uma força tremenda na posição de líder, Shion sempre era capaz de mostrar porque era considerado uma lenda no Santuário, fama esta construíra por anos e mais anos de grande sabedoria. Ele não só fora um dos poucos sobreviventes da Guerra Santa de 1741, como após isso também ordenara a reconstrução do Santuário e atuara nela fixamente, criando toda a estrutura conhecida até então, carregada de todos os padrões tradicionais do patriarca.

Athena o admirava e escutava sempre o que ele tinha a dizer, pois sabia que aquele homem era um conforto do qual precisava. Podia ver na expressão do lemuriano que, apesar dele ainda sofrer os terrores do passado aos quais lhe eram profundamente dolorosos como a muitos cavaleiros, ele ainda tinha toda a força que precisava para não cair em desespero. Uma coisa que só a experiência e a maturidade eram capazes de providenciar.

– Fico feliz que tenha vindo até mim, Shion. – disse Athena, vendo que o cavaleiro de face extremamente jovem se sentava em uma poltrona após um indicativo dela para tal – Pensamos exatamente a mesma coisa, pois ia naquele mesmo momento pedir para que o chamassem para lhe perguntar se tem obtido algum sucesso nas suas investigações.

– Agradeço sua atenção, Athena. – respondeu o ariano respeitosamente – Sobre a questão, afirmo que tudo que tenho são ainda hipóteses.

– Então ainda não sabemos quem é o harpista?

– Não. Mas assim como Dohko de Libra também carrego a certeza de que ele não era Odin.

Athena suspirou com aquele comentário, embora também sentisse aquilo como uma verdade inegável. Tal como Shion, Dohko e Hilda, a deusa notava cada vez mais que o condutor da música que cada cavaleiro comentara com encantamento não era o deus Asgard, embora todos desconfiassem que ele estivesse indiretamente relacionado com a questão do retorno de cada homem, pois apenas alguém com poder sobre a vida e morte seria capaz de dar um corpo mortal a um humano. Odin sempre fora capaz, o que havia mostrado com mais realidade quando cada um de seus guerreiros deuses voltara a pisar naquelas antigas terras frias na Islândia.

Então quem de fato esteve presente naquele momento que todos relatavam como _"o despertar de um cavaleiro"_? Aquela dúvida não era de verdade a única questão que Athena se preocupava em solucionar rapidamente. Havia outras de igual importância que pareciam quase sem solução, o que a deixava transtornada em toda sua sabedoria divina.

Ela se sentia mal com toda aquela falta de respostas. E uma, talvez a principal, relacionada à vida de seus homens a intrigava mais do que tudo...

– E quanto a Saga e Kanon? Teve alguma informação sobre eles na vila que percorreu essa manhã, Shion? – perguntou, com esperanças de ouvir que algo estava a salvo, mesmo longe de suas mãos.

– Nenhuma, Athena. Ninguém reconhece a descrição dos dois.

E com aquela resposta recebida, tão terrivelmente antagônica àquilo que desejava, a menina-deusa sentira que continuava a falhar em sua missão. Um grande vazio a permeou no silêncio daquele momento, tornando-a, por alguma razão, incompleta, pois sentia que não conseguia alcançar até mesmo seus próprios cavaleiros.

Em seu íntimo, Athena não podia acreditar que Saga e Kanon estavam realmente mortos, como todos insistiam em dizer, como se aquilo fosse uma forma de puni-los por todos os erros que haviam cometido. Para a deusa era visível que havia algo mais na ausência de ambos, não um detalhe de morte, mas sim uma distância impenetrável. Era este detalhe que sentia que fez com que o sentimento de incapacidade dela fosse imenso e doloroso naquele instante, pois ela era responsável pelos gêmeos, carregando assim o peso de não toca-los com sua força divina quando eles precisavam.

– Sinto que um dos dois já despertou aqui na terra, mas sou incapaz de alcança-lo com meu cosmo. – comentou a deusa, no mesmo momento que acabara sendo interrompida, pois Shina de Cobra adentrara na sala com rapidez, fazendo uma grande reverência às duas figuras superiores que ali se encontravam.

– Athena. Grande Mestre. – disse respeitosamente a amazona, que abaixara a cabeça e só a levantaria quando enfim alguém que lhe dirigisse alguma palavra.

O desconforto causado por aquela interrupção abrupta foi visível no semblante do Grande Mestre, que olhava para Shina com um olhar recriminador pela atitude desrespeitosa dela ao adentrar na sala sem solicitação prévia. No entanto, Shion calou-se onde estava, pois aquele momento seria do julgamento da deusa e não o dele. Perto de Athena ele era apenas um servo a respeitar, embora soubesse que tinha ainda a liderança que ela havia o entregado em toda confiança.

– Shina. – disse Saori sorrindo para a amazona e indicando que se aproximasse. – Fico feliz que tenha ouvido aos meus chamados e voltado à Asgard.

A amazona se ergueu de onde estava, caminhando com seu andar pesado, carregado de sua arrogância e prepotência tão típicas. Mesmo cheia dos defeitos de superioridade, ela era de grande lealdade para com o Santuário e por isso Athena a admirava. Nutria imensa gratidão pela jovem.

– Vim imediatamente, Athena, como me foi solicitado. Porém, as notícias não são boas...- comentou a amazona – Estamos com muitos problemas pela Grécia. As obras do Santuário tem andado em ritmo muito lento e a Vila Rodório está pouco protegida depois de ter sido reconstruída com a ajuda de Julian Solo. As amazonas e cavaleiros responsáveis pelos territórios gregos nessa estação estão tendo trabalho em acalmar os ânimos, pois os habitantes da vila se sentem inseguros, já que os rumores vindos de Asgard chegaram finalmente até lá.

– Como chegaram?

– Provavelmente através de algum cavaleiro que bebeu um pouco a mais e acabou abrindo a boca.

Athena deu um sorriso simples em relação aquele assunto, bastante humano, enquanto Shion parecesse entristecido com a notícia tão desagradável. Já não se faziam cavaleiros como antigamente...

– Agradecemos pelas informações, Shina. – disse Athena – Saiba que eu e o Grande Mestre já estamos tomando as devidas providências sobre esse assunto, pois recebemos ainda ontem os relatórios de algumas amazonas que por lá estão. Todos estão inseguros.

– Sim. A falta de sua presença e de todo Santuário deixa todos preocupados com o futuro.

– Pois não temam isso! Estamos longe em presença, mas jamais abandonamos aquele local. – comentou a deusa. – Nossos corações e responsabilidade lá ainda residem.

Shina concordou em silêncio, aguardando com certa impaciência a chegada do assunto que de fato a levou até ali. Sabia que havia algo e aguardava com ansiedade, pois sair do Santuário não era agradável naquela época. Ela não conseguia gostar de Asgard.

– Bem, eu a chamei por uma razão. – disse Athena diretamente, vendo que sua amazona não queria mais rodeios– Alguns dos cavaleiros envolvidos em uma missão de busca estão deixando Asgard nesta época. Portanto irei precisar que, com sua perspicácia, busque mais informações em todas as vilas sobre qualquer tipo de atividade diferente. Movimentos, pessoas, fenômenos... todo esse tipo de coisa deve ser considerada. Se desejar, indique mais algumas amazonas para ajuda-la, se assim precisar.

Athena e Shina olharam naquele instante para Shion, que parecia bastante calmo com a notícia, afinal, sabia que seria substituído quando fosse voltar para tomar as rédeas da construção do Santuário. Essa era a missão dele mais uma vez.

– Agradeço a confiança depositada em mim. – disse enfim a amazona, que por instantes havia ficado em completo silêncio, totalmente surpresa pela missão. Se sentia orgulhosa por ter sido escolhida para algo de suma importância, geralmente dado aos cavaleiros de posições superiores.

– Estamos passando por situações complicados, Shina. Fico feliz de tê-la ao meu lado neste momento.

Saori encarou a figura de sua amazona, coberta rigorosamente pela mesma máscara que a caracterizava. Sabia que por trás daquele objeto, Shina sorria com ternura. E realmente aquilo era uma verdade, pois o coração daquela mulher fora totalmente tomado pela sensação de gratidão por aquelas palavras sinceras, coisa que a deusa sentia que devia à ela há muito tempo.

Feliz por aquela missão recebida, a amazona de Cobra fez uma nova reverência e deixou o ambiente, sendo observada por Shion e Athena, que secretamente faziam-se perguntas interiores.

– Acha mesmo que fez a coisa certa? Shina talvez não seja a mais recomendada. Há uma fúria estranha em sua natureza.

– Meu coração diz que essa missão é para ela. – comentou Athena, vendo Shion a olhar com curiosidade, pois notara algo na voz de sua deusa – Não me pergunte o porquê.

E ambos ali ficaram por longos instantes em uma conversa sobre as responsabilidades que cada um dos dois teria em breve. Elas seriam cansativas, sabiam.

A vida continuava assim como a defesa da humanidade.

**...**

O céu começava a dar os primeiros sinais da escuridão bastante prolongada do inverno islandês**[12]** quando Hilda abrira os olhos diante da estátua de Odin, saindo de seu agradecimento silencioso, que durava mais de 1 hora. A oração já havia acabado fazia certo tempo porém ela e mais alguns asgardianos ainda permaneciam no mesmo local, encantados por aquilo que havia acontecido anteriormente durante as preces.

Era como se fossem incapazes de sair dali depois de tudo.

A presença dos corvos de Odin era ainda forte em cada mente que vira a cena, mesmo que essa tivesse sido tão passageira que causara até mesmo a sensação de um mergulho intenso em um estranho sonho do qual apenas doces recordações de um desejo pareciam ficar. No entanto, aquilo que acontecera não fora o fruto do subconsciente asgardiano... fora algo extremamente real em força! E Hilda agradecia por aquilo.

Para ela, aquelas presenças, as quais ela tinha toda o conhecimento possível para confirmar com certeza que eram os corvos _Hugin e Munin_, havia sido um momento único. Depois de longos meses onde o deus de Asgard se mantivera em silêncio diante de sua representante, aquele acontecimento havia sido um grande alívio para ela. Mas mais do que isso ... os corvos eram a própria mensagem de Odin, dizendo que de alguma forma estava ali, os vigiando, mesmo que Hilda não pudesse sentir agora a presença de seus deus como antes.

Por um longo tempo ela havia achado que fora rebaixada por Odin por não ser merecedora da dádiva da representação na terra, pois seus crimes cometidos eram de natureza terrível. No entanto, a sacerdotisa estranhava que mesmo sem ser tocada pela força do deus de Asgard em suas preces, o reino ainda estava firme e forte, mostrando então que algo não estava perdido como acreditava.

Porém, por mais que quisesse dizer para si mesma que nada se perdeu quando olhava ao redor e tudo estava seguro, naquela caminhada de grandes responsabilidades seu coração fora quebrado e isso erra terrível. Sua natureza humana havia sido derrubada... e a volta de Siegfried de Dubhe, representante da Estrela Alfa da Constelação de Ursa Maior, havia sido talvez a maior provação de Hilda, o que a fizera se sentir culpada, destruída e acima de tudo machucada.

De todos seus guerreiros deuses, os quais ela apreciava bastante, justamente aquele ao qual amava carregava as maiores cicatrizes do passado... pois, ao ter lutado com o general marina Sorento de Sirene, Siegfried não só perdera a própria vida para salvar Hilda, mas em um ato desesperado destruíra um dos sentidos, o qual mesmo com uma nova vida parecia ainda prejudicado. O guerreiro deus, que com a ajuda financeira de Julian Solo e do próprio Sorento havia sido submetido a uma cirurgia de reconstrução do tímpano**[13]**, não recuperara a audição por completo e portanto escutava bem menos do que antigamente, para o desespero dela, que ao encara-lo sentia o peso das próprias ações.

"_Talvez isto seja um desejo de Odin",_ ele sempre dizia a Hilda, que se lembrava agora de Siegfried lhe relatando que quando esteve no _Salão dos Mortos_**[14]**, no mundo de_Ásgarður,_ o próprio deus havia dito ao guerreiro que confiava a vida da própria representante na terra e ele como faria a poucos.

E com isso Hilda se sentia mais culpada e também negligente. Jamais culpava Julian Solo ou o general marina pelo que acontecera a Siegfried pois para ela, atirar a culpa aos outros era uma grande insensatez quando as próprias atitudes levaram a muitos transtornos.

Havia humildade no coração da princesa de Asgard e isso era inquestionável.

Lembrando-se imediatamente da conversa que tivera ainda naquele dia com Athena, que a confortara completamente naquela dor sentida, Hilda se virou na direção de Thor de Phecda, que ainda vigiava sua sacerdotisa como de fato deveria fazer. A asgadiana se recordou naquele instante que devia um grande favor à deusa grega e o faria naquele exato momento. Era apenas o território de _VanaLand_, conhecido pela estrutura mágica que o envolvia, que podia quebrar o vazio do silêncio que Odin impunha, testando a todos na terra.

– Preciso que me traga um falcão e uma folha para uma carta. – disse ela em tom sereno, notando que a expressão do guerreiro deus mudara com o citar da ave, simbólica na mitologia por estar relacionado à deusa Frøya.

– Senhora Hilda, pode ser perigoso. – alertou ele se sentido ousado, embora seu sentimento fosse devido a todo receio. – E não devo deixa-la sozinha nessa época de tantas duvidas.

– Não estou só, Thor. Odin está ao meu lado. – disse com um sorriso, vendo o guerreiro deus se envergonhar com o próprio comentário – Sei que pode ser perigoso pedirmos ajuda, porém devemos arriscar. É a nossa única opção agora.

Ele a encarou com olhar duvidoso porém acatou com a ordem sem maiores pronunciamentos afinal, acreditava que ela sabia muito melhor do que ele o que de fato estava fazendo. Assim sendo, Thor de Phecda sumiu por entre a paisagem branca, numa velocidade que Hilda sabia que o faria retornar o mais breve possível para onde ela se encontrava agora.

Seus guerreiros deuses eram bastante cuidadosos e excelentes amigos. Devia muito a eles.

Sozinha , não fosse um ou outro homem do povoado Asgard que ainda ficara ali a espera de um possível retorno dos corvos de Odin, Hilda se viu a olhar por aquele ambiente no qual estava inserida, tomada pelo sentimento de gratidão. Tudo era frio, por hora triste e também estranho, no entanto ela amava cada nuance daquele reino de todo coração. Era não só seu lar, mas aquilo que ela protegia dia-a-dia em cada oração, em cada desejo e em cada passo que dava. E a cada novo despertar do amor que ela tinha ao olhar com seus olhos azuis claros pela paisagem asgardiana, as palavras ditas por Athena sobre o vacilar de qualquer uma delas ser a escuridão de muitos homens faziam mais sentido. E também davam a sacerdotisa mais força para ela crescer e combater seus monstros de dor.

A neve começava a cair forte, mas naquele momento a fizera se sentir repleta novamente, independente do frio causado. Hilda não só tinha Odin ao seu lado, tinha também a natureza das inúmeras vontades e também a sabedoria da deusa grega, todos elementos que a fizeram sorrir como uma criança ao ver um mundo se moldar aos seus olhos.

O mundo sempre esteve ali, mas ela havia o enxergado com mais dificuldade quando se sentira fraca em seguir.

Não demorou muito para que alguém chegasse com o falcão e a carta. E, para surpresa da asgardiana, era Siegfried quem trazia ambos, vindo no lugar de Thor de Phecda.

Trajado em sua armadura que dava a ele o ar forte de um homem de Asgard, o guerreiro de Dubhe se aproximou olhando fixamente para Hilda, não só em um misto de devoção e submissão, porém de um amor que ele guardava para si pois ambos pareciam em limites diferentes no quesito distância. Não que fossem receosos em se expressar, embora o silêncio ainda persistisse, mas a asgardiana parecia muitas vezes não conseguir olha-lo sem culpa. E isso o destruía muito mais que muitas batalhas.

– Princesa Hilda. – disse ele abaixando a cabeça, não se ajoelhando em reverência pois um falcão- gerifalte**[15]**, ave vigorosa de plumagem branca e com nuances em cor marrom, ocupava um dos braços do guerreiro.

Hilda se aproximou dele e acariciou o belo animal pousado, enquanto Siegfried ergueu a cabeça e logo dirigiu um sorriso aquela mulher que sempre lhe roubava o coração, fazendo assim com que ela o olhasse profundamente dentro dos olhos azuis cristalinos. Era sempre nesta troca intensa, quieta, porém extremamente explícita em mensagem que ficavam todas palavras ainda ocultas, mesmo que muitas vezes não precisassem de muito para saberem o que de fato acontecia.

A asgardiana sorriu para Siegfried, enquanto a neve veio mais forte como cenário romântico, caindo no rosto de Hilda e levando o guerreiro deus a erguer um dos dedos para retirar alguns flocos brancos, embora esses não tirassem em nada a beleza dela ao ficarem retidos. Era apenas o desejo de tocar naquela mulher que o movia agora, de forma irresponsável a própria posição ele diria, mas de todo coração. E os olhos dela a brilharem como se refletissem a beleza das estrelas, fazia com que o guerreiro deus soubesse que não cometia um erro. Independente de sua condição, ela também lhe tinha devoção.

– Está feliz, princesa Hilda. – ele comentou, a vendo sorrir com mais intensidade – Vejo algo se iluminar em seu rosto.

– São as descobertas de um dia... – ela respondeu em tom mais alto vendo ele se esforçar, embora conseguisse a escutar naquele instante – e também o toque da sua mão.

Hilda percebeu que havia falado baixo demais as últimas frases, pois Siegfried havia ficado com um semblante um tanto quanto decepcionado com ele mesmo. E de fato estava, pois as vezes se sentia incapaz de algo tão simples, quando devia a ela o mundo.

A sacerdotisa o encarou, desta vez evitando qualquer tipo de sentimento de pena ou culpa própria que queria vir a tona, pois sabia que já perdera muitas coisas com aquele tipo de comportamento tão depreciativo. Antes que o guerreiro deus de fato mostrasse todo incomodo da situação, ela lhe respondeu pelo cosmo.

" _Você me faz feliz"._

Corada como nunca antes e com as forças muito mais renovadas depois de cada lição moral daquele dia, Hilda pegou o pedaço de papel que Siegfried carregava e se pôs a escrever uma rápida carta com um pedido de ajuda para _VanaLand,_ a qual o guerreiro deus quase nem se importou, pois havia ficado a observar os gestos da asgardiana minuciosamente. Ele a estudava mesmo querendo lhe dirigir milhões de palavras, embora deixasse que o silêncio não atrapalhasse a missão da sacerdotisa. Sua amada sacerdotisa.

Terminada as palavras que talvez salvariam Asgard do silêncio, Siegfried prendeu a mensagem fechada sob o falcão, que logo ganhou os céus com rapidez em direção ao templo da Suécia, onde muito seria decidido.

– Você também me faz feliz, princesa Hilda. Mais do que imagina. – ele respondeu a fitando com amor e recebendo um sorriso dela em troca, enquanto as mãos dela repousaram em um de seus fortes braços.

E os dois ficaram a olhar para o céu de Asgard em silêncio mais uma vez, não querendo adiantar seus passos agora, mas sim viver o momento. E este, por mais que fosse focado em algo tão simples, havia preenchido todo o vazio presente entre eles, pois, as primeiras palavras enfim haviam vindo com a naturalidade do amor.

Os medos, as penas e as culpas pareciam agora problemas muito distantes... como todo o mundo ao redor.

_... Continua ..._

* * *

_1] Mesmo nome pois Asgard, na mitologia nórdica, é onde os deuses(mais precisamente os Aesir) moram. Neste capítulo usei a palavra equivalente em islandês ao nome Asgard( Ásgarður) para designar o mundo, mas será mais comum a referência a morada dos deuses ou mundo dos deuses, para não confundir tanto assim._

[2] VanaLand foi o nome escolhido por mim para o território na terra dos seguidores dos principais deuses Vanir(Frøya, Freyr e Njord). O nome é um equivalente ao próprio Vanaheim(pois o mundo também às vezes é chamado de Vanaland), embora eu o tenha colocado pois em uma pesquisa soube que VanaLand também é citado em uma passagem da Edda como algum lugar(fictício) na Suécia. A escolha da Suécia é puramente porque Freyr era considerado o deus patrono do país, e a dinastia sueca Yngling, segundos os mitos, foi criada pelo próprio deus(portanto todos os reis daquela dinastia se consideravam descendentes de deuses).

[3] Seiðr é uma magia de caráter xamânico nórdica. É relacionada a deusa Frøya e existem grandes sub-divisões dentro desta magia, que pode ser usada também para o bem quanto para o mal. Antigamente eram as mulheres as principais praticantes da magia, sendo que os homens praticantes eram considerados afeminados(e por sinal vestiam-se como mulheres na prática). As praticantes eram conhecidas como seiðkonas, spákonas(termo mais associado a práticas benéfica do que o primeiro) e também völvas(sendo esse termo mais utilizado para videntes).  
Os aspectos aqui utilizados da magia serão todos fantasiosos, embora tenham algum fruto de pesquisa.

[4] Vanaheim, a morada dos deuses Vanir.

[5] Njord é um importante deus Vanir. Seus filhos são Freyr e Frøy.  
[6] Há algumas versões sobre Gullveig. Talvez a mais provável é que Gullveig fosse uma amiga dos Vanir(embora muitos acreditem que ela pudesse ser uma deusa Vanir). Apenas relatei que era amiga, mas Gullveig era monstruosamente forte em sua força, inclusive tinha dons proféticos. Após ela ressuscitar três vezes, os deuses a chamaram de Heiðr, A Brilhante.  
Há muita discussão em cima de Gullveig, pois alguns acreditam que ela pode ser um dos diversos aspectos da deusa Frøya enquanto outros acreditam que isso não é possível.

[7] O mito da Guerra dos deuses não termina apenas na aliança. Assim que fizeram a aliança foi estipulado um termo de paz, onde trocassem suas forças. Nele, os Vanir mandaram o deus Njord a e junto foram os filhos dele, Frøya e Freyr . Os Aesir, com o mesmo intuito, mandaram duas figuras importantes: Hænir, que junto a Odin participou da criação dos homens; e Mimir, considerado o deus mais sábio de todos, pois sendo o guardião da Mímisbrunnr( a fonte da sabedoria) bebia da fonte e tinha um conhecimento de muitas coisas.  
O final da estória termina com os deuses Vanir desconfiando da troca, pois Hænir era um deus silencioso enquanto Mimir não compartilhava de todo seu conhecimento. Com desconfianças, os Vanir deceparam a cabeça de Mimir e mandaram para Odin, que a conserva e com seus poderes rúnicos e a usa como um oráculo, se tornando assim um deus onisciente.

[8] Frøya é um nome antigo utilizado para se referir a deusa Freyja. Para não causar muita confusão, usei esse termo para a deusa e o nome Fler para a irmã de Hilda de Polaris.

[9] O Anel do Nibelungo, famoso na saga de Asgard em Saint Seiya, na mitologia nórdica é um anel forjado por um anão do povo dos nibelungos(um povo que na mitologia nórdica, segundo algumas pesquisas que fiz pela internet, habitava as terras gélidas de Niflheim, um dos nove mundos designados na cosmologia nórdica) chamado Andvari, que o amaldiçoou ao entregar a Loki a contragosto.  
A adaptação mais famosa do mito vem da ópera do alemão Richard Wagner, Der Ring des Nibelungen.  
Tanto nos mitos quando na adaptação, Odin se sente tentado pelo poder do anel.

[10] Jötnar( singular- jötun) são os gigantes na mitologia nórdica.

[11] Tirado de quando Bado chama a Shina de Rainha das Cobras, no anime.

[12] A Islândia possuía invernos com pouca luz solar. Os islandeses têm em média d horas de luz solar, enquanto o resto é a escuridão nesta estação. Em compensação em outras épocas como verão(mais precisamente no começo dele), o país é tomado pelo excesso de luminosidade, não havendo uma noite específica como no Brasil, e sim 24 horas de luz. Um fenômeno que aparece na Islândia( como em outros países) é o Sol da Meia Noite.

[13] Segui a ideia que Siegfried furou apenas os tímpanos(que é vista em vários sites). Há de fato uma cirurgia de reconstrução, embora ela não tenha 100% de garantia de sucesso e portanto o guerreiro deus aqui não está totalmente surdo, mas sua audição não foi muito bem recuperada.

[14] É o salão Valhöll(ou, tipicamente falando, Valhalla, mudei o nome pra não ter muita confusã) onde os guerreiros mortos que são escolhidos por Odin vão se estabelecer. Lá eles lutam, morrem, revivem e se preparam até a chegada do Ragnarök, onde os confrontos finais se darão.

[15] O falcão- gerifalte é uma ave símbolo da Islândia.

E mais detalhes só no próximo ;)


	3. Mudanças

Ela estava por já bastante tempo no ponto mais alto do Palácio Valhalla absorta na paisagem branca de Asgard, com o coração carregado daquilo que parecia uma já falsa esperança. Hora ou outra a amazona de lisos cabelos negros se virava na direção de sua colega de Santuário, Marin de Águia, buscando ouvir alguma palavra que a ruiva falava para assim não parecer tão indelicada ou até mesmo distante demais do mundo físico. No entanto, apesar de fingir certo interesse nos assuntos que eram puxados pela outra, nenhum era capaz de lhe roubar a atenção mais do que alguns míseros segundos. Havia algo que a perturbava muito e isso acabava por deixa-la num estado transitório entre os próprios pensamentos e a realidade.

– Mia, ele não vai voltar. – disse enfim Marin em um tom grave, carregado de uma repreensão saudável – E se voltar você já parou para pensar como vai ser depois de tudo? Será que as coisas serão as mesmas de antes ou muito mudou desde então?

Mia se virou na direção da amiga com um olhar impaciente por trás da máscara branca que lhe cobria a face. Pedia, no silêncio daquele minuto, para que a outra não tocasse naquele assunto delicado de maneira tão hostil. Era um acréscimo na mente do qual sinceramente não precisava.

– Nada é como antes. Tudo passa por mudanças, Marin. – respondeu enfim com o tom frio do rancor, tomada agora por sórdidas lembranças que pareciam retornar com violência à mente enquanto olhava inconscientemente esperançosa para a paisagem branca de Asgard._Aguardava estranhamente por ele._

Era deveras doloroso se recordar de tudo que havia vivido com Saga no passado, uma real aventura entre a alegria e o terror, que começara quando ambos eram apenas jovens aprendizes na Grécia e que terminou finalmente quando enfim Mia havia visto o corpo do cavaleiro ser enterrado no cemitério do Santuário. Neste dia, ela havia suspirado aliviada sob o cenário fúnebre da chuva grega de verão, pois sabia que sua sentença por descobrir algumas verdades por trás do _"Grande Mestre Ares"_ havia sido enfim retirada do próprio pescoço. Porém, diante da constatação da morte do geminiano, a amazona percebeu que aquilo que um dia já havia sido bom entre eles havia enfim terminado. E a terra foi toda a distância que a separou de uma realidade antiga.

Tudo havia sido enterrado na Grécia na maior profundidade possível, desde as lembranças com Saga aos próprios sentimentos humanos de fraqueza, fatores que unidos a fizeram se fechar ao mundo real depois da experiência. Porém, com a iminência de uma nova vida aos antigos cavaleiros de Athena, aqueles mesmo restos de um passado dado como morto pareciam desenterrados aos poucos, como se fossem impossíveis de serem verdadeiramente derrubados do próprio coração.

Por mais que dissesse teimosamente que não para si mesma, Mia esperava com agonia pelo retorno do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

– Você diz que tudo muda, mas seus sentimentos são claramente os mesmos.

– Não Marin. Não são.

– E por que então espera pelo Saga? Não pretende fazer uma loucura que te cause mais dores, não é? Sei que você não é desse tipo minha amiga.

Mia optou por não responder aquela pergunta. Deixou que o silêncio se fizesse presente como uma saída pois, na verdade, ela mesma não sabia o que te fato dizer. O que faria caso Saga voltasse era uma duvida que a corroía dolorosamente e que talvez só pudesse ser esclarecida quando as estúpidas esperanças se mostrassem com fundamento sólido. Por enquanto tudo não passava de suposições estranhas as quais recorria como um desencontro fatal ao próprio orgulho.

– Aiolia tem te procurado, Marin? – perguntou enfim como autodefesa, fugindo de todo aquele assunto na velocidade extrema de sua sagacidade.

– Sim. Ele tem me cortejado bastante nos últimos dias.

– E...?

– E nada. Eu sou uma amazona, Mia. Por mais que o tenha em alta estima não pretendo me desviar do caminho que escolhi.

– Se isso foi uma indireta, pode ter certeza que não é do meu feitio lançar os sentimentos na frente das minhas obrigações. – respondeu Mia sem pestanejar – Sei que você não será assim também, Marin.

– Será mesmo? O coração é uma coisa cheia de probabilidades estranhas.

– E por isso vai descartar algumas oportunidades? Por causa dessas probabilidades estranhas?

– Talvez.

Mia ficou pensativa, se recordando dos anos em que fora tomada por aquelas mesmas duvidas bastante humanas. Não era mentira dizer que o contato direto com Saga naquela mesma época em que tudo surgiu acabou sendo muito mais forte do que todas as recriminações de uma aprendiz dedicada. No fim, depois de vacilar completamente diante das _leis das amazonas_, ela tinha descoberto não só os lábios prazerosos do geminiano, mas também todas as sensações únicas que o corpo dele poderia lhe dar quando ficavam sozinhos. Era melhor do que se resguardar para sempre, ela assumia.

– Não sei de que material duro são feitas algumas amazonas, mas de verdade, eu as invejo. Pudera eu ter fechado as pernas com essa determinação enquanto podia.

– Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que estava falando sério. – riu Marin com diversão – E antes que zombe de mim mais um pouco, eu digo que não me envergonho de escolher um caminho difícil.

– Marin, você é mais complicada do que eu imaginava . Creio que nem mesmo Athena tenha mais toda essa disposição que você tem tido.

– Isso que disse é besteira, Mia. Está totalmente fora de questão Athena se envolver com um cavaleiro.

– Eu não diria com toda essa certeza. Não enquanto o seu antigo pupilo continuar vivo. – comentou Mia com malícia – Veja bem Marin, até o Seiya se deixou levar pelos próprios sentimentos!

– Não se deixe enganar pelos boatos que circulam por aí. Seiya respeita Athena mais do que a ama.

– Mas você pelo menos assume que ele a ama não é?

– E eu por acaso tenho como negar algo tão óbvio?

Mia acabou dando uma risada do comentário, pois sabia o quanto Marin era afeiçoada ao Cavaleiro de Pégaso, o qual cuidou e treinou sempre com grande dedicação, o que a fazia ter tremendo orgulho do que o jovem se tornara.

– E você, minha amiga... o que sente de verdade em relação ao Aiolia? Eu sei que está fugindo do assunto, mas não me venha com mais um papo de "sou uma amazona". Quero saber o que sente por fora de suas responsabilidades.

Marin pareceu bastante pensativa por alguns instantes, tomada pela própria consciência que a rondou numa atmosfera silenciosa. Longo foi o intervalo até enfim a resposta, fazendo com que aquele momento de constatações se tornasse extremamente tedioso em espera para a outra, que mais "pescou" algo no silêncio do que na palavra que veio a seguir.

– Amizade.

– Apenas isso, Marin?

– Sim. Isso é tudo que ele pode querer de alguém que luta pelos mesmos objetivos.

– Pois bem, não acredito.

Aquela resposta da Amazona de Águia tinha deixado claro para Mia que a amiga tinha agora seu primeiro confronto entre os reais sentimentos e a lealdade ao código das amazonas, uma vez que contestar algo em nome do que se fazia era a principal defesa daquelas mulheres envoltas em tradições antigas. Marin não seria a primeira e muito menos a última a fazer aquilo obviamente. Mostrar fraqueza sentimental era considerado um grave problema ao bem-estar de toda aquela comunidade feminina do Santuário, a qual sempre se exigia extrema força sobre os aspectos humanos, já que as amazonas eram desnecessariamente acusadas de serem culpadas pelos próprios corações e pelas paixões intensas dos próprios cavaleiros.

Não importava quanto um _santo_ de Athena se envolvesse naquela questão séria, as amazonas seriam sempre as responsáveis no fim caso algo acontecesse.

– Vamos sair daqui Mia? O frio está aumentando e essas peles parecem que não ajudam em nada para amenizar o efeito.

– Está te faltando pele de leão, amiga. Aposto que iria te aquecer mais rápido. – comentou Mia com cinismo, caminhando com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto enquanto ouvia Marin proferir algumas palavras grosseiras em voz baixa.

Um dia a Amazona de Águia entenderia o que ela queria dizer.

...

Aldebaran observava a escuridão cortante no céu asgardiano pela janela do aposento em que estava estabelecido nos últimos dias, o qual dividia diariamente com Mu de Áries, Kiki e Shaka de Virgem, num apertado ambiente entre sacos de dormir jogados ao chão, duas cadeiras de carvalho em frente a uma lareira e mais duas camas de solteiro baixas, que sempre incomodavam o Cavaleiro de Touro a cada vez que ele revezava de posição com os colegas.

Era bastante difícil ser grande em um local pequeno demais para os padrões de conforto.

Aquela nova comunidade estava sendo um estranho _reinicio de vida_ para todos cavaleiros, não apenas para Aldebaran, já que todos eles viviam constantemente sós em suas próprias casas, sempre moldadas nos costumes e gostos de cada um. Viver aquela situação atual não só era algo inusitado como também difícil para os _santos_ de Athena, já que tinham suas próprias divergências em diversos quesitos. Porém, por mais complicado que fosse se habituar a nova situação, não se podia dizer que aquilo era de todo ruim, uma vez que alguns laços de amizade tornavam-se mais fortes naqueles momentos onde aprendiam a partilhar da união.

A nova vida parecia constantemente carregada de mudanças estranhas.

Desde que voltara da oração diária, há algumas horas atrás, Aldebaran tinha trazido consigo uma estranha sensação de receio, pois era como se não sentisse segurança alguma em Asgard, o local onde Athena se encontrava atualmente. Tenso, o Cavaleiro de Touro havia resolvido chamar o Grande Mestre, buscando relatar a ele sobre o estranho pouso dos _corvos de Odin_, algo que Shion ouviu com extrema atenção, sem interrupções durante todo caminhar do levantamento minucioso sobre o acontecimento em questão.

– Os dias de inverno em Asgard surgem como as noites tipicamente tristes. – terminou enfim o relato de Aldebaran, que estava sentado sobre um saco de dormir no chão – E todo esse frio parece vir como um presságio ruim.

– A atmosfera de Asgard é naturalmente envolta no frio e tristeza. Não se deixe levar por tais sinais como se fossem a própria maldade, Aldebaran de Touro. – comentou Shion – O mal nem sempre reside naquilo que nos oferece aversão aos olhos.

– E o que seus olhos enxergam, Grande Mestre?

– Nada além da própria nebulosidade das duvidas, cavaleiro. São duvidas que estão propositalmente implantadas em nossos corações e que ficam a nosso cargo responde-las com muito mais do que a nossa enganosa visão.

– Eu não sei bem o que dizer. Minha consciência diz que Asgard é perigosa, mas não por parte da senhorita Hilda. Vejo nela uma luz pacífica, entende? Como se ela fosse toda a esperança desse reino.

– Não está errado, meu jovem. Hilda é realmente uma esperança, mas não a _única_pois seu papel é totalmente representativo por aqui. O poderoso cargo dela evita que esse mundo que conhecemos seja todo perdido em águas traiçoeiras. Asgard tem uma líder generosa em quem podemos confiar.

– Não a condenaria pelo episódio do _anel,_ como alguns fazem.

– Ninguém tem o direito de condenar, não é mesmo? Todos nós já erramos um dia.

Aldebaran assentiu com um sorriso simples, observando o rosto austero e ao mesmo tempo estranhamente generoso que apenas Shion carregava. Aquele homem era capaz de intimidar com o semblante e ao mesmo tempo confortar qualquer um com generosas palavras carregadas de uma sabedoria muito antiga, inerente a uma vasta vida de aprendizados.

– É uma pena que não esteve conosco quando os _corvos_surgiram, Grande Mestre. Teria nos guiado com sabedoria naquele momento.

– Talvez, Aldebaran... – sorriu em retorno – Mas me diga: o que seus olhos enxergaram quando os viu?

Conhecendo a figura de Shion como conhecia, o que queria dizer pouco mas o suficiente, o Cavaleiro de Touro sabia que ele não queria novamente uma descrição física do momento já ocorrido, mas sim um relato pessoal do que o taurino sentira, pois aquela conversava ganhara um tom muito mais individual do que o caráter geralmente formal das reuniões com os _Doze Cavaleiros de Ouro._

– Informantes, mestre Shion.

– Sim, realmente devo concordar. Hugin e Munin são ditos como informantes mitológicos de Odin desde que visitei Asgard pela primeira vez, há muitos anos atrás. Não existe mal neles, nem mesmo em quem os envia.

– E por que _Ele_ os enviaria? Com que propósito faria algo assim?

– Talvez para nos analisar ou até mesmo como forma de garantir que estamos cuidando daquilo no que fomos inseridos. Somos agora ligados a Asgard, meu jovem. Pelo quê exatamente não sei responder ainda, mas não acredito que nossa volta tenha sido em vão, já que há toda uma certeza que não foram os deuses gregos a nos trazer para cá.

– Se são realmente os deuses nórdicos quem nos ajudaram, os guerreiros deuses não poderiam colaborar com os relatos próprios da volta deles, Grande Mestre?

– Misteriosamente eles não se recordam de muita coisa além de acordarem surpresos.

– Isso também é muito estranho... – refletiu o taurino – E o harpista? Fler me disse ainda hoje que há possibilidade dele não ser Odin.

– Bendito harpista, não? Gostaria que ele surgisse mais uma vez. Talvez ele poderia nos dizer muito mais do que palavras de boas vindas. – riu Shion, mesmo com uma pontada de preocupação ainda visível no rosto – Não há nenhuma pista sobre quem seja nosso "amigo", Aldebaran, mas ele não é Odin. Isso eu e Dohko podemos garantir com certeza.

– Eu acredito em vocês, afinal, vocês já estiveram aqui em Asgard antes.

O Grande Mestre sorriu para o taurino com generosidade, mas logo seu olhar, junto ao do próprio Aldebaran, recorreu com curiosidade para um canto do pequeno aposento, onde Shaka de Virgem encontrava-se meditando de costas para eles, totalmente direcionado em frente à lareira de pedras brancas, alheio ao que acontecia no ambiente mas ao mesmo tempo completamente ciente de tudo que ocorria.

– Ele está assim desde que acordamos. – comentou o taurino – Não tem se comunicado comigo ou com o Mu a respeito, mas achamos que ele está buscando algo que não conseguimos ainda enxergar.

– Sim. É bem provável. – sorriu Shion, se voltando para Aldebaran como se nada soubesse sobre o virginiano – E por falar no jovem Mu... onde está ele?

– Na sala de banhos, Grande Mestre. Ele deve estar demorando porque a fila de espera já estava enorme quando eu saí de lá. O Afrodite seria o próximo a entrar, então já sabe... a tendência seria que tudo parasse. – disse entre risos – Acho que o Cavaleiro de Peixes deveria ter uma sala de banhos só para ele! Nunca vi alguém tão vaidoso como ele.

– A vaidade é o que ainda torna Afrodite forte diante da vergonha que o recrimina em consciência. – disse Shaka de Virgem, que se levantava naquele instante de seu canto isolado, caminhando pelo aposento com passos leves demais para a imponência de sua presença. Respeitosamente, o virginiano se ajoelhou em frente ao Grande Mestre que estava sentado sobre uma das camas, oferecendo logo em seguida ao superior um sorriso taciturno na jovem face serena, que não parecia nada cansada devido às longas horas decorrentes em uma mesma posição.

– É bom vê-lo Shaka.

– É bom vê-lo também Grande Mestre.

– Algum progresso em sua busca?

– Nenhum. – o loiro respondeu com a voz bastante sossegada, transmitindo toda serenidade visível no próprio rosto.

– É uma pena que as coisas ainda não tenham deslanchado para todos nós, mas tenho esperanças que esse cenário mude em breve com as novidades a caminho de Asgard.

– Novidades, Grande Mestre? Que novidades? – perguntou o taurino, bastante curioso com aquelas palavras vindas de Shion.

– Não posso dizer muito por enquanto. Devem aguardar pela reunião que Athena solicitará para maiores esclarecimentos.

– E isso deve acontecer quando? – perguntou Shaka.

– Não posso afirmar com clareza. O tempo pode ser rápido demais em soluções ou estranhamente longo em espera. Athena e Hilda aguardam algo sem previsões de chegada. Temos que ser pacientes em apoio. – respondeu Shion, com um sorriso sereno – Cavaleiros, agora devo retornar aos meus aposentos.

– Mas já, Grande Mestre?

– Não sou mais tão jovem, Aldebaran. Estou me tornando cada vez menos tolerante às noites.

– É o clima daqui. Estou ficando cada vez mais preguiçoso também!

Shion deu um sorriso enquanto via o Cavaleiro de Touro se espreguiçando cansado depois de um dia que havia começado bastante cedo em atividades. Sabia que o taurino era alguém de grande dedicação.

– Confesso que aprecio essa atmosfera de Asgard, Aldebaran. Há coisas nela que me remetem à simplicidade, algo que sinto cada vez mais falta com o passar dos tempos. Meu coração já é velho e precisa de algo que me recorde épocas muito distantes. – disse, já se levantando e caminhando em direção a porta – Pois bem, agora irei. Espero que tenham uma boa noite, cavaleiros.

– Boa noite, Grande Mestre! – repetiram Shaka e Aldebaran ao mesmo tempo, enquanto viam a imponente figura de Shion sair daquele aposento com passos cuidadosos porém ainda extremamente elegantes, transmitindo implicitamente a altivez daquele homem digno de admiração. Ser um mestre do Santuário era uma das tarefas mais difíceis na hierarquia já antiga.

Logo que a figura sumiu do aposento, Aldebaran se virou para Shaka e passou a fita-lo com curiosidade, pois, de alguma forma sentia que o virginiano poderia lhe dar algumas respostas maiores sobre algumas perguntas não respondidas pelo próprio Grande Mestre.

– Você sabe que novidades são essas, não?

– Desconfio. – respondeu o loiro.

– Não pode me contar?

O Cavaleiro de Virgem caminhou então silenciosamente até uma das camas no aposento, sob o olhar curioso de Aldebaran, que esperava por uma resposta imediata para aquela pergunta. O silêncio, no entanto, foi tão prolongado em duração que o taurino chegou mesmo a pensar que Shaka o estava ignorando, de uma forma que o fez se sentir ofendido por aquilo. Assim, um pouco irritado pela situação constrangedora, o taurino se levantou de onde estava sentado e foi caminhando até a lareira quente, onde o fogo queimava intenso junto ao crepitar da madeira, elementos que unidos o fizeram sorrir fascinado pelo calor confortante. Um calor vibrante que era lançado em vivas cores vermelho alaranjadas, tão intensas e bonitas que ele até mesmo se esqueceu por meros instantes do vácuo em que fora inserido pelo outro cavaleiro.

Foi quando as chamas do fogo pareceram por algum motivo diminuir lentamente em intensidade que o taurino ouviu a voz grossa e serena do colega de Santuário, dando uma resposta breve, tal como lhe era comum fazer quando queria.

– Tudo que sei é que devemos olhar para o céu e esperar. As novidades que por ali chegarão trarão mais mudanças.

– Mais? – perguntou Aldebaran se virando em direção ao virginiano, mas logo se deparando com a figura do loiro já totalmente lançado na típica posição de dormir, virado com a barriga para baixo. O Cavaleiro de Touro sabia que a partir dali a conversa estava definitivamente encerrada, quisesse ele ou não.

_"Shaka sempre dorme com as galinhas"_pensou, embora o pensamento brincalhão não tivesse diminuído o receio que as palavras do Cavaleiro de Virgem tinham deixado.

Mudanças podiam sempre ser perigosas.

...

_5 dias, 13 horas e 47 minutos._

O cavaleiro olhou para o relógio preso ao pulso fazendo uma conta mental de todo o tempo que estava ali, naquele reino que lhe proporcionava um ódio incapaz de controlar. Já havia sido o bastante até então, mas a quem ele iria dirigir a sua queixa sem levantar claras suspeitas de sua verdadeira intenção?

Máscara da Morte não suportava estar em Asgard. Odiava tudo, absolutamente tudo naquele reino e, desde que saíra de seu castigo de morte, todos os ingredientes daquele novo local lhe despertaram um insano desejo de extravasar sua rotineira fúria interna de algum modo. Via todos os dias homens e mulheres dedicando suas mentes às crenças de outrora e também à atividades de auto sustento que passavam uma impressão de tremenda miséria, fazendo assim com que o canceriano sentisse no fundo do coração, se é que acreditava ter um, que estar de volta à vida era o maior de todos os erros, pois não haveria algo no mundo que o fizesse se tornar parte daquela aura de insignificância.

A humanidade sempre fugia de sua alma e não seria rápido que isso mudaria, nem mesmo por Athena, a única capaz de conforta-lo de seus próprios demônios interiores. Havia um inferno em si que ardia com força destrutiva.

Naquele instante, contrariando a nobreza dos _cavaleiros_, Máscara da Morte estava sentado em um saguão escuro e mal cheiroso, formado por grandes mesas de madeira distribuídas ao longo de um chão sujo, onde rastros de neve e bosta de cavalo se misturavam tornando o local bastante sujo. Ali, na taberna _Schloss Der Traeume_, ou melhor dizendo, o _Castelo de Sonhos_, nome bastante irônico a situação de muitos homens que ali ficavam estabelecidos após longas bebedeiras, era onde o Cavaleiro de Câncer gostava de passar suas noites, na companhia de outros assassinos e também ladrões, chamados pelos bons asgardianos de _seguidores de Loki_, o deus nórdico das trapaças. Para o canceriano, alguém que menosprezava tudo e mais um pouco, era justamente na imundice do ambiente aversivo que consistia toda a diversão que precisava. Aquilo o fazia sentir, mesmo que de maneira bastante passageira, como se estivesse em casa mais uma vez.

_Diziam que o lar era onde o coração estava._ Pois então que o dele o conduzisse para um local que pelo menos o fizesse superficialmente feliz, já que sua antiga moradia era agora um monte de escombros de lutas passadas. _Será que um dia ele estaria vivo para ver sua Casa novamente?_ Não sabia dizer.

Era engraçado como Máscara da Morte sentia prazer em estar em um ambiente como aquele em que se encontrava, tão sujo e cheio de homens imorais. Sentia-se parte de um todo pois apenas ali, longe dos olhares das pessoas politicamente corretas, ele era apenas mais um a agir como lhe era natural. Não era visto com olhos irritantes da desconfiança ou desprezo, que o perseguiam sempre incriminadores, fazendo que seus impulsos viessem à flor da pele num toque violento, onde precisava aprender com urgência o que era o autocontrole ou chegaria a um extremo debilitante. Sabia que sozinho não conseguia aceitar com facilidade que fracassados o recriminassem em silêncio e, portanto, precisava sempre fugir.

Sua fuga era ali, no meio do sujo e de bebidas alcóolicas.

O canceriano tinha consciência que um pequeno deslize seria o fim como cavaleiro, mas até onde poderia suportar aquela luta contra a própria natureza era a pergunta que mais se fazia naqueles últimos dias de retorno. Ele era um assassino com predisposição a luta e adorava colecionar os troféus daquilo que chamava _justiça._ Porém, todos seus troféus haviam ido embora com a própria derrota vergonhosa... _o que iria usar para preencher o vazio que aquela ausência deixou em si?_

Com um ar irritadiço, Máscara da Morte levantou os olhos na direção de um rapazinho que sempre servia os clientes. Bastou apenas encara-lo por segundos com um cinismo profundo no olhar que o jovem correu a lhe servir, pois obviamente já havia escutado algo sobre o _cavaleiro de Athena que colecionava cabeças._ Era uma fama estranha, o canceriano assumia, porém ostentava com orgulho agora secreto um título como aquele.

– Aqui está senhor... – corrigiu-se imediatamente o rapaz – ... Guerreiro de Athena! – disse enfim, sem saber como de fato se referir ao canceriano, pois a notícia que o nome antigo do Cavaleiro de Câncer fora recriminado pela própria deusa a quem ele servia havia se espalhado como uma praga violenta por toda Asgard.

Ao ouvir aquele pronunciamento tão educado do jovem, Máscara da Morte ficou extremamente carrancudo. Saber que o passado tinha sido limitado por Athena era como jogar fora tudo que um dia já foi e o que ainda era. Eram mudanças que ele não conseguia ser capaz de aceitar com a mesma facilidade que tantos outros fariam, pois, como se fosse um amaldiçoado, se prendera totalmente a escuridão da alma ardilosa que possuía a ponto de não conseguir se desfazer mais dela. Não sem ajuda, na verdade. Mas ele poderia um dia pedir algo de bom a alguém?

– Máscara da Morte. Quero que me chame de Máscara da Morte. – disse, com sua voz grossa e altiva.

– É só que... – o rapaz logo interrompeu o que diria em correção ao ver o rosto irritado do cliente – Sim, senhor!

– Senhor? – perguntou ironicamente o canceriano, levantando uma sobrancelha – Como eu disse que queria ser chamado mesmo, rapaz?

– Máscara da Morte.

– É, assim está melhor. – comentou o cavaleiro tomando um gole de cerveja e limpando a boca em seguida com o dorso da mão – Repita esse apelido mais uma vez.

– Máscara da Morte.

– Repita de novo para não esquecer nunca mais de pronunciar, seu idiota.

– Máscara da Morte! – gritou o rapaz com vergonha, ficando tão vermelho quanto os cabelos ao se ver alvo de todos os olhares na taberna.

O Cavaleiro de Câncer fitou com atenção o jovem rapaz de curtos cabelos, que tremia nervosamente por aquela situação constrangedora. Ao vê-lo naquele estado, o canceriano sentiu ser lamentável que um homem não honrasse o que tinha dentro das calças, ainda mais este vindo da mitológica terra de Odin, também deus de guerra.

Máscara da Morte tinha uma aversão tremenda às pessoas fracas.

– Se da próxima vez me chamar de "senhor", terei um imenso prazer em recomeçar minha coleção com a sua cabeça. Faço questão de destaca-la de um modo bastante exibicionista para que todos vejam o quanto você é uma vergonha para Asgard. Agora vá seu verme nojento! Espero que a cerveja esteja bem gostosa da próxima vez que for servida, pois essa porra aqui parece que foi tirada de um balde de mijo.

E o rapaz sumiu, tão rápido quanto um raio no céu, enquanto alguns homens no local riam sem parar do acontecido, como se toda aquela humilhação ao jovem atendente fosse mesmo necessária ou até mesmo normal. Era verdade que todos dentro daquele estabelecimento se entendiam de alguma maneira grotesca, justamente por terem uma natureza cruel em comum a ponto de acharem prazeroso qualquer tipo de ofensa. O canceriano era um dos que pouco se importava com o que fizera segundos atrás.

Foram cervejas e mais cervejas até que enfim Máscara da Morte deixasse aquele ambiente sem pagar. Sentia como se estivesse muito melhor agora ao caminhar, embora o álcool evidentemente o fizesse ter menos senso de equilíbrio, algo imprescindível a um cavaleiro de Athena que se prezava.

Tudo na bebida era uma fuga. Uma fuga mesquinha, ele assumia, mas ainda um meio de escape.

A verdade era que aquela nova vida vinha para ele como uma nova punição, pois os prazeres de antigamente eram agora proibidos e, portanto, ele mais se degradava em hábitos ruins do que buscava uma solução aos males, justamente por não saber como encontrar algo sozinho. Não tinha esperanças em si mesmo, apenas sentimentos ruins que aumentavam com a distância de tudo, principalmente da _luz_. Athena sentia tal aspecto a cada vez que o percebia mais distante, notando assim que o perdia devagar embora não soubesse como alcança-lo, pois, estranho como era, o canceriano evitava qualquer proximidade como se temesse mudanças. Máscara da Morte se fechara em si, em um mundo impenetrável de extensas muralhas, altas e defensivas, barrando acesso por medo e orgulho. Medo e orgulho em igual proporção.

Cansado de tudo, de toda aquela atmosfera que novamente fora inserido a contragosto, o Cavaleiro de Câncer caminhava agora silenciosamente pelas terras frias de Asgard, segurando nas mãos fortes parte da manta de pele de urso, que automaticamente ele fechara em torno do corpo buscando aquecer-se. Volta e meia olhava para os lados quando ouvia algum estalido estranho, tal como se fosse seguido por alguém. Porém, nunca o era. Sua estadia nas terras gélidas de Odin era sempre solitária demais...

Ou pelo menos parecia.

Naquela noite, enquanto voltava para o Palácio Valhalla, atolando o pé no excesso de neve sobre a superfície, Máscara da Morte se deparou com um coelho de bonita pelagem branca naturalmente adornada por nuances castanhos. O animal era tão pequeno e frágil que automaticamente o canceriano já podia sentir os ossos dele se quebrando entre as mãos, nos estalidos violentos e musicais da morte, uma sonoridade que ele deveria manter distância mas não havia mal algum em buscar mais uma vez em outras fontes.

Um coelho era um coelho. Ninguém sentiria falta de um por ali mesmo.

Sorrindo com uma alegria incandescente, ele parou então onde estava, fixando assim o olhar no animal que o observava em retorno com seus atentos olhos negros, a espreita de qualquer movimento estranho por parte do _"caçador"_.

É da natureza que o _predador_ e a _presa_ hajam por instintos totalmente diferentes. Portanto o canceriano encarava o coelho com o intenso desejo de morte e o animal encarava o cavaleiro com desejo de fuga, sensações que unidas pareciam aumentar a tensão do momento, o tornando enganosamente infinito.

Envoltos naquela situação intensa que fora criada, enfim Máscara da Morte avançou na direção de sua vítima, ignorando a própria velocidade que tinha como cavaleiro e agindo com um sobressalto normal. Foi com as mãos estendidas na direção do chão durante o rápido pulo porém a embriaguez, que lhe tomara a consciência com violência, o fez vacilar em equilíbrio, levando-o a um desajeitado tombo sobre a neve. Assim, com a sorte ao lado, o pequeno coelho saltou e fugiu desesperado por entre a floresta boreal sob o olhar incrédulo daquele que avançara sobre ele com tanta confiança. Seu predador era um desastre.

– Maldito seja seu pedacinho de bosta!

Irritado, Máscara da Morte se levantou desengonçado e então se moveu rapidamente por entre as coníferas, impactado pelo ódio da derrota, vergonhosamente recebida de um simples coelho selvagem. Parecia uma maldição incabível, mas perder para algo impossível se tornara sua sina nos últimos anos de luta. Shiryu que o dissesse com confiança.

O canceriano avançava agora apressado pelo ambiente, querendo provar para si mesmo que era capaz de algo sem fiasco. Com a velocidade típica de um santo dourado de Athena a toma-lo desta vez, enxerga agora o mundo e seus objetos sumindo num piscar de olhos à medida que passava correndo por eles, tão rápido quanto a _luz_. Tudo surgia e desaparecia ligeiramente da vista, sendo muito mais acentuado e distorcido pela sensação letárgica que o tomava, o fazendo sentir aos poucos que não tinha poder algum sobre si mesmo naquele estado alterado.

Ao redor, as figuras fixavam-se completamente embaralhadas.

Tudo foi rápido demais para ele e seus reflexos alterados.Tão rápido que quando percebeu o Cavaleiro de Câncer tinha dado com a cara em um imenso tronco na floresta gelada, em um impacto tão forte que pela velocidade extremamente acentuada do contato a árvore tombou em direção contrária.

Máscara da Morte não teve tempo de mais nada. Se sentiu rapidamente tonto e enjoado, tombando logo em seguida no chão gelado de Asgard como derrota proclamada.

Viu a aurora boreal antes de definitivamente apagar na superfície fria. Achou o fenômeno bonito.

...

Shido de Mizar caminhava veloz pelas terras já tão conhecidas de Asgard. Vestia, com toda cautela que a situação pedia, um manto encapuzado de cor marrom, o fazendo passar despercebido por aquele reino onde todos o conheciam pela posição importante. Ele era agora só mais um homem qualquer a andar.

Ouvindo o sombrio uivo dos lobos a uma longa distância, o guerreiro deus ia com pensamentos adversos em mente. Sentia vontade de contar a Hilda, a sua sacerdotisa adorada, aquilo que se passava em seu interior, pois de uma forma bastante compreensível, se via cometendo algo errado ao avançar na direção que ia naquele exato momento. No entanto, mesmo ciente de tal condição, continuava seguindo sem parar, como se fosse movido por um impulso insano.

Talvez, fazia isso por ignorar as suspeitas do irmão gêmeo, que, desde que descobrira o _caso secreto_, como dizia, havia se sentido incomodado e dito a Shido que_aquela mulher_ com quem o guerreiro de Mizar saía tinha algum tipo de energia fortíssima. Era fato que Shido sentia tal coisa também, porém de maneira muito mais distorcida pela cegueira da admiração, já que seu magnetismo com aquela que lhe tirava o fôlego se tornava mais intenso nas percepções enganosas, fazendo com que tudo nela fosse apenas o cheiro delicioso de lavanda e o sexo que o agradava indescritivelmente. Estar com _Emma_era como mergulhar em um mundo de magia, onde era completamente dominado pela falta de bom senso.

Havia a conhecido em uma estalagem, enquanto ela comprava o famoso hidromel de Asgard. Conversaram tanto por casualidade que não demorou muito para que o guerreiro deus sentisse tamanha afinidade como ela a ponto de imaginar que a conhecia de algum lugar distante. Os olhos acinzentados da bela jovem, sempre brilhantes e bonitos, remetiam estranhamente Shido há alguma época a qual sentia que presenciara mas não podia se recordar com precisão. Isso o deixava com uma estranha inquietação sempre que a via ou se postava a pensar no assunto.

Noites e mais noites teve Emma atirada nos próprios braços, sentindo o corpo dela sob o dele e sendo então tomado por um prazer que até então era desconhecido em vida. Era vergonha dizer que havia vivido tanto tempo nos luxos da nobreza e depois na dor dos treinos intensivos a ponto de esquecer algumas coisas que qualquer menino ou homem buscava? Talvez fosse, mas agora, depois que havia experimentado os prazeres das atividades sexuais, ele compreendia com clareza o que Bado queria dizer quando afirmara que "_as mulheres eram um perigoso vício a sanidade de um guerreiro"_. Entendia tanto aquilo que agora notava com clareza o quanto Siegfried se assemelhava a si mesmo em loucura faminta. Eram dois loucos com suas histórias extravagantes.

Tudo havia mudado na vida de Shido nos últimos tempos. Suas noites agora eram um festival de amor secreto ou de uma espera resultante em absolutamente nada. Pois, já aumentando as suspeitas que recaiam sobre a jovem, Emma volta e meia não aparecia no recanto oculto onde o casal marcava seus encontros. Ela dizia, com ostentação feminina, que nem sempre conseguia driblar os pais, dois simples comerciantes nômades que a exigiam em ajuda. Shido acreditava naquilo quando estava ali, diante dela, a vendo sorrir ao contar, com a beleza de uma _donzela-cisne_[1]refletida no semblante doce e jovial. Porém, sozinho nas barreiras do próprio aposento no Palácio Valhalla, desconfiava daquela explicação.

_Seria a maldição do proibido jogando algum peso sobre as próprias costas?_

Ele caminhara tanto pela terra fria até chegar enfim a localidade esperada, uma casinha tradicional de turfa[2], algo bastante simples e aconchegante. No céu, o esplendor da aurora boreal era figurado nos tons vermelho e verde, num brilho quente e ao mesmo tempo frio, mas tão belo em magnificência que Shido não conseguiria descrever o fenômeno. As _luzes do norte_[3] o lembravam muito Emma e o quanto a jovem lhe interessava.

Ficou ali esperando, primeiramente do lado de fora da casa, posteriormente dentro pelo frio intenso. Imaginava que a espera tinha sido já longa em minutos, porém não desistiu e permaneceu ainda. Se manteve fixo ali, totalmente esperançoso, já que não a via por mais de uma semana. A saudade o corroía e o desejo o desgastava, numa intensidade explosiva e atormentadora à mente sempre equilibrada do guerreiro deus. Não se sentia mais são, nem muito menos racional desde que a conhecera. Era um novo Shido, estranho para si mesmo.

Mudanças haviam ocorrido sem que percebesse com rapidez. _Quando?_

Horas e mais horas se passaram e Emma não havia voltado mais da injusta distância de semanas que os separava. A noite então se tornou mais longa e penosa. Era agora tão silenciosa e chata que o guerreiro deus foi logo tomado pelo torpor do sono, ao qual se entregou involuntariamente quando perdera as forças de lutar contra.

Shido então dormiu... mas ela não veio para ele, nem mesmo em sonhos tranquilos.

_...Continua..._

* * *

_[1] Donzela-cisne é também uma associação feita por alguns estudiosos para as valquírias._

_[2] Casas de turfa são casas em que a turfa cresce no telhado, o que oferece aquecimento maior. Na Islândia, as casas de turfa ainda existem._

_[3] A aurora boreal também é conhecida como luzes do norte._

_Mais detalhes sobre os enredos só nos próximos capítulos. Então até mais!_


End file.
